100th Paper Plane
by naekkoyaki
Summary: Mimpi adalah bunga tidur yang merefleksikan apa yang kita harapkan, ketakutan sampai keputusasaan. Bagaimana kalau masa lalu? Apakah aku harus senang dengan masa laluku? —Mimpi seorang Park Chanyeol yang berada dalam sel dan Byun Baekhyun yang berada dalam ruangan penuh selang —[sorry late update mumumuu ]
1. Wrong

_Author : Aki / Naekkoyaki_

_Cast : Park Chanyeol — Byun Baekhyun — find out yourself /plak_

_Warning : Tipo tipo dikit ga masalah ya kan_

* * *

_I'm always alone  
be alone ..  
Until I found your letter  
A paper plane fly but misguided  
Is your heart too?  
Let me fix it_

* * *

_"Departmen Kehakiman Korea Selatan akan menyelidiki kembali secara keseluruhanya tentang sistem hukuman mati yang selama ini menjadi perdebatan , dan akan menerapkan sistem penjara seumur hidup tanpa pemberian kesempatan pembebasan bersyarat._  
_Di bawah peta jalan berjangka menengah dan panjang tentang renovasi sistem hukum pidana nasional yang diumumkan tanggal 21 Februari, Departmen Kehakiman itu merencanakan akan menyelidiki mengenai apakah tetap akan melanjutkan atau membatalkan sistem hukuman mati secara mendalam dengan lebih memfokuskan dalam segi perlindungan Hak Asasi Manusia. "_

"Oh lihatlah, perdebatan tentang jalur hukuman mati tampaknya semakin memanas." ujar seorang pria yang menggunakan seragam petugas sipir. Dia melepas topinya, dan meletakkannya di atas meja tepat di depan rekannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu jika pemimpin kita mengambil keputusan hukuman mati?" tanyanya lagi.

Sementara temannya yang membaca Koran hanya bergeming dan tetap membaca Koran "Entahlah." ucapnya.

Sepertinya pria yang menanyakan mendecik dan menunjukkan kalau dia kecewa dengan jawaban rekannya itu "Apa kau tidak mempunyai hati nurani sedikit saja? Bukankah selama bertahun-tahun kita sudah mengenal narapidana yang berada disini? Huh? ya! Kangin-ah!"

Seperti tidak mendengarkan, pria berbadan kecil itu terus menyebut nama Kangin.

"Kang—"

_Srakk!_

Temannya yang bernama Kangin itu menutup lembar korannya dan menaruhnya dengan kasar di atas meja didepan rekannya itu. "Kim Jongdae!" panggilnya pelan namun tegas. "Mereka yang berada di penjara ini semuanya pernah membunuh orang, merampok, memakai narkoba bahkan ada yang hampir berhianat pada Negara kita dan sekarang kau berpikir kalau aku tidak mempunyai hati nurani?"

Jongdae terdiam. "Aku.. tidak sepenuhnya setuju dengan pelaksanaan hukuman mati. Bagaimanapun juga dan apapun alasannya, membunuh adalah salah.. Meski yang dibunuh sekalipun adalah seorang penjahat besar. Nyawa hanya berada dalam kuasa Tuhan. Barangsiapa yang melewati _boundary_ itu, tentu akan menerima ganjarannya di kemudian hari.." dalihnya.

"Kalau kita biarkan, sama saja dunia ini sudah kotor dari awal!"

"Tapi Tuhan itu adil!" jawab Jongdae mantap. Kangin menghela nafas panjang sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat temannya yang aneh itu.

"Terserah. katakan apa yang kau inginkan." Kangin beranjak dari sofanya dan kemudian mengambil topi dinasnya "Satu hal lagi. kau tidak boleh mendengarkan musik pada saat bertugas, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dari ketua."

Jongdae tersenyum "Tenang saja. hari ini dia tidak akan ke sini." katanya santai. Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya kembali dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sesaat kemudian salah seorang sipir wanita memasuki ruangan "Petugas Kim ada seorang kerabat yang ingin mengunjungi salah satu tahanan barat." perintahnya.

Jongdae kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, Kangin yang menjaga pintu barat."

"Ya, tapi baru saja dia di tugaskan untuk pergi ke Busan." jelas wanita itu lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana." dia pun bergegas dan kemudian keluar dari ruangannya.

Jongdae keluar ruangan. dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berseragam sekolah datang dengan keadaan lusuh dan tergesa-gesa. Dia sepertinya sedang terburu-buru dan datang dari jauh. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat anak itu.

_Anak SMA?_

Jongdae kemudian menghampirinya. "Oh nak, sepertinya kau sedang terburu-buru? Apakah bekal makan siangmu baru saja diambil preman?" tanyanya dengan nada meledek.

Anak bermata hazel itu menatapnya dengan sinis. Kemeja sekolahnya dikeluarkan. Rambutnya coklat dan agak sedikit berantakan. kulitnya putih namun agak pucat. Dia tak terlalu tinggi. Tapi lumayan tampan jika terlihat rapih. Dia hanya terdiam, membuat Jongdae bingung.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Jongdae kali ini dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa sipir disini sangat bebas melakukan apapun. Penampilan mereka juga tidak jauh dari seorang peternak sapi." gumam anak itu melihat Jongdae yang memakai headset dan juga tidak memakai dasinya, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak terlihat rapih.

"Ya?" tanya Jongdae yang agak kurang bisa mendengar karena kerasnya suara musik di telinganya.

Anak itu memalingkan matanya "Ah tidak."

"Baiklah nak, apa yang membuatmu kemari? apa kau ingin menjenguk salah seorang keluargamu?" tanya Jongdae.

Anak itu mengangguk "Ya," Dia menurunkan tasnya dan mencari sesuatu didalamnya "Tetapi bukan keluarga, melainkan temanku."

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Jongdae. "Park," "Park Chan Yong" ujarnya. Anak itu mengeluarkan pesawat kertas dari dalam tasnya "Ini, tolong berikan kepadanya."

_Hei bung, kau tidak salah melihat sebuah bangunan kan? Ini bukan taman kanak-kanak loh, ini tempat penampungan orang jahat!_

Sebelah alis Jongdae terangkat "Apa ini?"

"Tentu saja pesawat kertas. Sebenarnya itu surat, hanya aku melipatnya menjadi pesawat kertas. Kau bisa berikan itu padanya. Biasanya aku memberikan pesawat itu kepada teman sipirmu yang berbadan kekar, tapi karena kau yang keluar maka aku titipkan saja padamu. Tolong berikan padanya."

Dengan wajah bingungnya Jongdae melihat anak itu "…dan namamu?"

"Baekhyun….Byun Baekhyun."

* * *

Jongdae berjalan di koridor tahanan barat dengan membawa pesawat kertas anak bernama Byun Baekhyun tadi dengan daftar nama tahanan bagian barat. Dia melihat list nya satu persatu. "Sepertinya aku tak bisa mendengar nama temannya dengan jelas. Ah, musik metal memang membuatku gila." keluhnya sendiri.

_Dan lagi, anak muda jaman sekarang itu aneh-aneh. Mau menjenguk teman saja pakai acara mengirim pesawat kertas. Kenapa tidak bertemu langsung? Atau menelepon ke kantor? Apa anak itu juga tidak tahu apa yang dinamakan amplop?_

"Ya ya, kalau amplop aku paham dia tak ingin mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli prangko." Jongdae mengangguk. Ia kemudian melihat list nama tahanan yang dipegangnya.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya tadi dari marga Park.. Park siapa ya?" dia mencari nama Park dalam daftar namanya itu.

"Park Chan…Yong? atau Park Chan Yeol?" Jongdae mulai kebingungan. Dia melihat tanggal lahir kedua narapidana itu. Park Chan Yong lahir pada tahun 1986 sedangkan Park Chan Yeol lahir pada tahun 1992. Kalau dilihat-lihat tahun 1992 berkisar seumuran Byun Baekhyun. "Pasti Park Chan Yeol!" kata Jongdae tersenyum kecil.

"Tahanan timur nomor 065 Park Chanyeol!" Jongdae membuka sel tersebut. "Dimana Park Chanyeol?" tanya Jongdae. Tahanan yang lain saling melempar pandangan sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menunjuk seorang pria yang sedang asik memainkan gitarnya. "Ah, itu dia."

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang narapidana—yang mungkin adalah manusia yang paling bergembira dalam sejarah Korea maupun dunia karena masuk penjara. Kebanyakan tahanan akan mengamuk, depresi, dan juga mengurung dirinya karena kesalahannya. Tetapi pria yang satu ini lain. Dia sangat senang setiap hari dan bahkan bernyanyi lagu gembira walaupun suara beratnya sangat mengganggu orang lain.

Perawakannya tinggi, putih, dan berambut hitam rapih. Terkadang dia memakai kacamata saat menulis atau membaca. Umurnya baru menginjak 18 tahun dan sebenarnya dia sangat tampan untuk bisa dijadikan model untuk sebuah _ambassador_.

"Park Chanyeol!" panggil Jongdae. Pria yang memegang gitar itu terdiam dan melihat Jongdae "Petugas Kim! Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu!" sapanya dengan halus sambil melambaikan tanganya.

Jongdae tersenyum simpul "Keluarlah sebentar!" suruhnya. Chanyeol meninggalkan gitar kesayangannya itu dan kemudian mengikuti Jongdae. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Jongdae memberikan sebuah pesawat kertas kepada Chanyeol, "Apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? bukankah ini dari temanmu?"

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut dan sama sekali tidak paham "Memangnya ada yang mau menjengukku?"

"Ya, barusan salah seorang temanmu datang dengan terburu-buru dan memintaku untuk menyerahkan ini padamu."

"Tapi—"

Tiba-tiba ponsel dari Jongdae berbunyi "Sebentar." dia agak menjauh dan kemudian menerima telepon dari salah seorang atasannya. sementara itu chan yeol yang masih bingung mencoba itu membuka pesawat kertas itu. Ternyata sebuah surat. "Hmm.." dia tersenyum

"Surat dari pesawat kertas? ini permainan saat aku kecil." dia tersenyum. Berharap kalau itu memang dari temannya.

_aku masih bisa bertahan 3 tahun lagi. jangan khawatir aku akan menunggumu_

Isi surat itu.

Apa maksudnya?

"Baiklah...saya akan kesana segera..baik..terimakasih!" suara dari Jongdae yang berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau sudah mendapatkannya kan, sekarang masuklah kembali karena aku harus pergi!"

"Tapi aku_—_" belum selesai melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia keburu didorong oleh Jongdae

"Maaf Chanyeol, kalau rapatnya sudah selesai, aku janji akan mengobrol denganmu tetapi tidak sekarang!" kata Jongdae dengan tergesa-gesa mengunci selnya.

Lewat jendela kecil dari pintu tahanan, Chanyeol menghampirinya "Bisakah kau memberitahuku siapa yang mengirim ini?" tanyanya.

Jongdae kembali mengingat nama anak itu dengan susah payah "Ah, namanya Byun..Baek…Byun Baekhyun! sudah ya!" dia berlari menuju pintu keluar bagian barat.

"Byun..Baekhyun?"

_To Be Con_

_Review please, don't be silent riders or Jongdae will kiss you! :p_


	2. I won't

**WARN!** : Tipo tipo everywhere and beberapa cameo numpang lewat

**DON'T FORGET 2R AND NO SIDERS**~~~ ENJOY NYAAN!

* * *

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah. Suara kicauan burung yang bernyanyi sangat menyentuh telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Dedaunan saling bergesekan dan angin pagi bertiup sangat cepat—mengajak siapapun untuk menari bersama sang dedaunan. Namun sayang, tak banyak orang dapat merasakan indahnya pagi itu—bahkan saat ini terdengar suara gemuruh dari sebuah bangunan tua yang terasingkan dari kota. Bukan suara kicauan atau alunan lembut melainkan decitan dari pintu besi sel tua yang terbuka satu per satu.

Beberapa orang ada yang terbangun karena teriakan keras dari luar dan sebagiannya lagi seolah tak perduli dengan semua itu—termasuk Park Chanyeol. Dia tidur dengan lelap dan tak bergerak 1 inci pun dari posisinya.

"SEMUANYA AYO BANGUN DAN BARIS DI HALAMAN DEPAN! CEPAT! WAKTU KALIAN UNTUK BERGEGAS 5 MENIT!" intruksi dari seorang pria berbadan kekar yang tak lain adalah Kangin—sang penjaga sel tahanan barat, dengan teriakannya yang sudah biasanya disambut keluh kesah para tahanan.

"Hei Chanyeol, bangun!" salah seorang temannya membangunkannya. Namun pria berpostur tinggi itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi. 'H-hei Chan―''

''Ada apa ini?'' tanya Kangin masuk ke dalam sel nomor 348. ''Kenapa kau tidak bergegas?! Apa kau tuli hah?!'' bentak Kangin.

''Tapi dia belum..''

''Aku bilang cepat!''

Tahanan tersebut dengan cepat bangun dari kantung tidurnya dan bergegas keluar dari sel menuju halaman depan. Kangin memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Sepertinya hal ini sudah menjadi tontonan sehari-harinya. Kangin kemudian mengambil segelas air dan menyiramnya tepat diatas kepala Chanyeol.

''Hmph!'' Chanyeol terkejut dan kemudian mengusap wajahnya yang basah sembari bangun dari mimpi indahnya ''Akh!'' keluhnya.

Kangin tersenyum kecut melihat anak laki-laki didepannya ''Bangunlah. jangan kau pikir karena kau tidak ke sekolah maka kau boleh bangun siang!'' katanya. Mata Chanyeol masih setengah terbuka, namun ia memaksakan melihat ke arah sang lawan bicara ''Ah, petugas Kang kau tak boleh memperlakukan tahananmu seperti ini'' katanya kesal. "Kau tahu apa yang orang luar katakan? Tahanan adalah raja."

"Dari mana kau dapatkan kalimat bodoh itu bocah!" Kangin makin geram melihat Chanyeol.

''Cepat berbaris!'' perintah Kangin. Namun Chanyeol malah tenang dan membereskan kantung tidur setiap orang yang berada satu sel dengannya. ''Tahanan 065!''

Chanyeol menatap Kangin ''Aku tahu kok. sebentar lagi.'' katanya dengan santai. Kangin hanya mendengus dan kemudian mau tidak mau ikut membereskan kantubg tidur agar anak berumur 18 tahun itu cepat berbaris.

_Kalau anak ini bukan tahanan pasti aku sudah membunuhnya sejak awal!_

* * *

Sore ini para tahanan sangat sibuk membersihkan halaman sekeliling lapas. ChAnyeol sebenarnya adalah manusia yang sangat ceria dalam segala hal dan kondisi—kecuali satu hal yaitu bekerja. Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Akan kah setiap hari ia akan melalui hari demi hari hidupnya seperti ini? Siapa yang tahu.

Sejenak ia mulai memikirkan pesawat kertas yang Jongdae berikan kepadanya. Ia sangat yakin kalau petugas tersebut telah salah memberikan surat ini kepadanya. Chanyeol berniat untuk mengembalikan surat tersebut.

"Kau sendiri?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Ia langsung memutar bola matanya ke atas. Seorang pria yang tak kalah tinggi dengannya sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Rambutnya sedikit panjang, kulitnya agak kecoklatan. Pria itu sedang melemparkan senyuman pada Chanyeol saat ini.

"Chanyong hyung." Chanyeol membalas senyuman itu.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya pria yang Chanyeol panggil 'hyung' itu.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala. "Tentu saja, lagipula aku sedang bosan."

Chanyong kemudian duduk di salah satu anak tangga yang sejajar dengan Chanyeol. "Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Chanyeong mulai membuka topik.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol agak terkejut. "Tentu saja, karena kau tidak membersihkan halaman sel." jawab Chanyong sambil tertawa renyah. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Hehe, kau betul memperhatikanku hyung."

"Kau merindukan seseorang? Keluargamu?"

Chanyeol langsung terdiam. Kepalanya agak menunduk. "Tidak. Percuma saja aku memikirkan keluargaku, karena mereka tidak akan pernah menganggapku sebagai anak lagi." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Hmm.." sambil menarik nafas dalam, Chanyong mengandah ke atas. DIlihatnya senja yang indah. "Indah bukan?" gumamnya pelan. Chanyeol ikut melihat ke atas. "Ah, ya indah sekali."

"Aku selalu bermimpi, bahwa aku bisa melihat senja yang cantik ini dari luar sel bersama adikku yang sedang sendirian sekarang."

"Kau memiliki adik?"

"Ya. Laki-laki. Dulu, kami sering bermain bersama, bertukar pikiran. Tapi beginilah akhirnya. Aku masuk dalam sebuah bagunan kotor yang sebentar lagi akan membusuk." Chanyong bercerita dengan semangat. Namun Chanyeol tahu kalau hyungnya ini sedang bersedih. Sedih karena mengingat adiknya. Dari dulu, saat pertama kali masuk sel, Park Chanyong sudah seperti idolanya—dalam tahanan. Entah apa yang membuat pria ini masuk dalam sebuah jeruji besi bersama tikus-tikus lainnya. Chanyeol yakin, mungkin saja Chanyong bukanlah orang yang jahat—dan sampai sekarang pun begitu.

"Ah, aku lupa untuk bertemu petugas Kim." gumamnya pelan. "Aku akan duluan, kau mau ikut?"

"Hyung duluan saja." kata Chanyeol. Chanyong melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

Sesaat sebelum beranjak dari duduknya yang nyaman. Dia mendengar percakapan kecil dari 2 orang tahanan lain.

''Kau lihat itu Kris Ge?'' tanya seorang narapidana. Sementara tahanan yang dipanggil Kris melihat arah dimana temannya menunjuk sebuah kawat berduri yang sangat tinggi berdiri kokoh sekitar 15 meter dari tempat mereka ''Ya, kenapa?''

''Setiap minggu, aku selalu melihat anak laki laki berseragam sekolah berada di luar pagar itu.'' katanya.

''Lalu kenapa?'' tanya Kris. Laki laki berkulit gelap itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa ''Entahlah. Tapi aku tidak yakin dia benar benar anak laki-laki karena dia sangat manis dari kejauhan. Postur tubuhnya kecil dan terlebih dia sering membuat pesawat kertas dan menerbangkannya ke sini.''

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya ''Apa kau yakin?''

''Ya''

''Kau tau, kau tak perlu mengurusnya. Dia pun tak akan membebaskan kita.'' ketus pria berdarah campuran tersebut.

Well, mereka adalah Huang Zi Tao dan Wu Yi Fan atau yang sering di panggil Kris. Mereka adalah dua orang bodoh—sekaligus penjahat kelas kakap di China. Mereka tertangkap basah menyelundupkan beberapa obat-obat terlarang ke Korea berkali-kali—bahkan bertahun tahun. Ketika akan di bawa ke China untuk mendapatkan hukuman, Tao berkata _"Aku tak mau ibuku melihatku masuk TV China, dia mempunyai serangan jantung. Tolong penjarakan saja aku di Korea bersama Kris."—_bodah bukan?

"Ge," panggil Tao.

"?"

"Aku mau pipis."

Kris mendecik agak keras melihat anak yang bahkan 1 tahun lebih muda dari Chanyeol itu sangat manja. Terpaksa sekali jika Kris harus menemani Tao ke toilet dan siap siaga 24 jam. Dari pada mengompol?

Akhirnya mereka pun bergegas pergi masuk bangunan.

Chanyeol yang mendengar percakapan kecil tersebut kemudian berjalan dengan pelan menuju pagar kawat berduri yang tak jauh darinya yang Tao tunjukkan. Ia mendekatinya sampai ia tak sadar kalau ia telah berada didepan pagar tersebut.

Dia mengintip lewat celah besar dari pagar kawat itu. Chanyeol baru pertama kali melihat keluar pagar dan merasaan udara luar. Rasanya sungguh berbeda. Ia dapat melihat retumputan hijau, ladang yang luas dan juga bukit yang menjulang ke arah perdesaan. Sungguh ini adalah suatu hal yang luar biasa jika kalian selama ini tinggal dalam jeruji besi yang kotor kemudian melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

"Petugas Kim tidak pernah bercerita kalau penjara disini terletak di tengah-tengah surga.'' gumannya karena hampir setahun dia tinggal, baru sekarang ia merasakan langit yang lebih cerah.

Chanyeol teralihkan oleh pesawat kertas yang melintas didepannya. Bukan hanya satu tapi mungkin dua atau tiga pesawat kertas telah melintas di depannya.

Dia mencari cari orang yang telah menerbangkan pesawat tersebut sampai ketika matanya terfokus pada suatau titik.

Seorang lelaki berambut coklat yang duduk dihamparan rerumputan. Ingin sekali ia rasanya bergabung dan bermain bersama.

''Baekhyun-ssi!'' teriak Chanyeol dari pagar. Baekhyun yang sedang melipat kertas kemudian terdiam dan mendengarkan suara tersebut.

''Byun Baekhyun!'' teriak suara itu lagi. Kali ini Baekhyun menoleh dan mencari cari arah datangnya suara. Padahal disana sangat sepi dan tidak banyak orang yang tinggal didaerah tersebut. Namun mata _hazelnut _nya mengarah kepada pagar kawat yang lumayan jauh darinya sekarang. Dia agak takut. Namun sepertinya ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dia melangkah dan melihat sekitar bangunan.

''Hei'' sapa Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapannya. Baekhyun terperanjak dan sedikit menjauh. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tertawa renyah melihat reaksi pria kecil itu.

''Apanya yang lucu?!'' bentak Baekhyun. ''haha maaf maaf..'' Chanyeol berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya. ''Kupikir anak sd yang membuat pesawat kertas itu, ternyata kau ya!'' kata Chanyeol.

Pipi Baekhyun sedikit memerah karena menahan malu, tetapi ia lebih marah dengan pria yang berdiri didepannya itu ''Memangnya apa urusanmu?! lagipula darimana kau mengetahui namaku?!''

''Oh, kau tak mengenalku?'' Chanyeol berhenti tertawa. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya ''Melihat wajahmu saja aku tidak pernah! ahjussi jangan ganggu aku!''

''Aku bukan ahjussi!'' Chanyeol menyunggingkan bibirnya ''Lalu, bukankah kau yang mengirim surat padaku kemarin?''

''Aku? kapan?'' tanya Baekhyun bingung. Chanyeol mengeluarkan surat kertas yang sudah agak kusut dari sakunya ''Ini―''

"Pesawatku!'' teriak Baekhyun. Dia kemudian mengambilnya dari tangan Chanyeol ''Bagaimana bisa ini ada ditanganmu?''

"Seorang petugas memberikannya padaku. Ku pikir kau temanku jadi...''

"Siapa yang ingin menjadi teman seorang penjahat bertangan kotor sepertimu!'' bentak Baekhyun penuh emosi. Mata Chanyeol sedikit terbuka lebar melihat anak yang bermulut tajam itu mengeluarkan sebuah kata-kata yang...menyakitkan.

Keduanya terdiam. 1 detik. 10 detik. 1 menit. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak setelah meluapkan emosinya. Kemudian mencerna kata kata yang baru saja ia sampaikan.

_Astaga, aku melakukannya lagi!_

Chanyeol terdiam. Menatap Baekhyun sekilas kemudian tersenyum kecil ''Aku mengerti'' katanya.

_Tidak!_

"Maaf aku telah mengambil sesuatu yang bukan milikku. Aku rasa ini hanya kesalah pahaman saja kan?''

_Bukan!_

"Aku—!"

"Sudahlah, aku harus masuk. Sampai jumpa Baekhyun!'' Chanyeol tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Baekhyun melihat punggung Chanyeol. Dengan sedikit penyesalan dimatanya.

_Hyung, bagaimana ini. Lagi-lagi aku membuat orang membenciku..._

_To Be Con_


	3. Friend?

**Halo readers tersayang!**

**Sebelum lanjut membaca ff ini, saya sebagai author ingin mengucapkan:**

**terima kasih banyak sudah ingin membaca ff ini heuheu ;_; saya ga menyangkan bakalan banyak yang suka hiks (deep bow)**

Oh ya, saya juga akan menjawab sedikit inti beberapa pertanyaan dari readers cantik yang mau me review ff ini :

1. Why duo narapidana narkoba KrisTao? _Molla, saya hanya mengambil tampang tersangar di exo /? masa harus HunHan? nanti saya harus tulis apa? "HunHan narapidana akibat menjadi penjual Bubble Tea oplosan?"_

2. FF nya bakalan panjang ga nih chapternya? _Sebenernya ff ini sudah tamat di laptop saya hanya masih tersimpan rapih. Biasanya saya potong ketika wordnya sudah sampai hampir 2000 gitu. Ya masih jauh sih. Tenang saja perjalanan cinta mereka masih panjang /?_

3. Salah Chanyong sama Chanyeol apa bisa masuk penjara?_ sabar, sabar, kunyahlah nasimu sebelum kamu menelannya /?_

**Note::** FYI aja sih, saya kalau nulis ff ga pernah bertemu kata THE END, TAMAT, SELESAI dan sebangsanya, terus di protes terus sama riders fb heuheu ;_; jadi saat ini saya sebelum memposting sebuah ff saya suka nulis 'ala kadarnya' di hp, edit di laptop, baru edit di sebuah postingan. Intinya sih berarti ff ini sebenernya udah selesai. **JADI INSHA ALLAH KALAU TIDAK ADA HALANGAN FF INI UPDATE SETIAP HARI [Paling ngga seminggu ada kabar lah] TEEHEE~~**

Ya, mungkin segitu saja dulu hehe

Happy reading again

_Regard,_

秋

* * *

Keesokan harinya Jongdae datang seperti biasanya dan mengantarkan beberapa surat untuk para tahanan. Tapi bukan hanya ke sel timur tempat dia berjaga, melainkan ia harus rela berjalan kaki ke bangunan barat yang memisah sejauh 40 meter. _Ya ya_, tidak begitu jauh. Tapi siapa sih yang ingin jadi _pemain cadangan _ketika seseorang yang wajib bertugas malah pergi?

"Tahanan 057, 081, 039 ada kiriman surat dari ibu kalian.'' katanya saat berhenti di ruang sel nomor 383. Dia menyerahkan surat-surat itu melalui celah pintu sel yang mempunyai sela ventilasi.

Dia berjalan ke kamar sel disampingnya. 384.

"Tahanan 055 kau mendapat surat dari pacarmu. Nomor 049 kau tidak mendapatkannya karena ibumu kemarin baru saja menjenguk bukan?'' Jongdae melihat Chanyeol yang terdiam di sudut ruangan ''dan tahanan 065...'' dia mencari cari surat untuk Chanyeol, namun tidak ada.

"Aku sudah tahu tidak ada surat untukku.'' katanya sambil tersenyum.

Jongdae berhenti mencari surat dan menatap Chanyeol "Oh, bagaimana kau tahu? Apa kau belum membalas surat dari temanmu?'' tanyannya penasaran.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya ''Tidak, kemarin aku bertemu dengannya.''

"Benarkah? jadi kalian sudah berbincang banyak ya?"

"...Ya." jawabnya singkat.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Setidaknya itu membuatku lega dan senang mendengarnya.'' kata Jongdae berlalu ke kamar 385.

Chanyeol mengambil gitar disampingnya ''Ya, itu juga membuatku sedikit lega karena aku tahu tidak ada orang yang akan melihatku dari luat sana.'' di elusnya gitar usang kesayangannya itu "Kurasa memang kaulah satu-satunya temanku yang paling setia." Chanyeol mulai membuka buku tulisnya dan mulai memetik senar-senar yang tampaknya mulai putus dari tempatnya.

"_Neo sarang_—"

"CHANYEOL DIAM!" teriak para tahanan yang dengan kilat menghentikan konser Chanyeol yang buruk itu.

Chanyeol terdiam dengan mulut yang masih menganga lebar. "Baiklah."

* * *

Petugas Kangin berjalan pada pukul 10 malam, tepat ketika sel sepi karena para tahanan beristirahat. Di kelilingi oleh hawa dingin yang menusuk, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke bagian ujung barat sembari menghitung nomor kamar. Dia mengetuk sebuah kamar yang paling ujung dan berkata sesuatu

''Tahanan 065! Bangun!''

"Aku memang belum tidur.'' jawabnya. Itu suara Chanyeol. "Cepatlah mendekat, aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dan beristirahat!'' kata Kangin.

Chanyeol mendekat ''Ada apa malam-malam begini?'' tanyanya bingung. Tanpa menjawab, Kangin melemparkan sebuah pesawat kertas ke dalam kamar itu lewat celah pintu ''Kau ini, bermain main juga ada batasnya!'' ujarnya.

Chanyeol memungutnya ''Tapi ini bukan untukku. Kau pasti salah dengar.''

Kangin hanya melotot "Aku tidak tuli seperti Jondae itu bodoh!"

"Tapi surat ini—"

''Memang biasanya pesawat itu bukan untukmu, tapi kali ini dia mengirimkannya padamu.'' Kangin memotong kalimat Chanyeol.

"Oh ya?'' katanya dengan sedikit senang sekaligus agak kecewa. "Aku sudah menyampaikannya untukmu, sekarang aku akan pergi.'' katanya bergegas.

"Tunggu!'' tahan Chanyeol. "Apa?!'' Kangin kesal. "Apa kau mengetahui siapa yang mengirimkan pesawat ini?''

Kangin menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung—sekaligus sinis. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sel, meraih rambut Chanyeol kemudian menjambaknya ''Ouch!'' rintih chanyeol.

"Kau mencoba membodohiku hah? Pasti kau sendiri tahu siapa yang mengirimkan surat ini.''

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun. Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mengirim surat untukku. Dan lagi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalinya. Bisakah kau memberitahuku siapa dia?'' minta chanyeol.

Kangin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Pertama kali?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Petugas Kim Jongdae... sepertinya dia salah mengirimkan sebuah surat untukku. Lalu aku kemarin bertemu dengan anak itu, dia bilang kalau surat sebelumnya bukanlah untukku. Jadi kupikir juga surat ini salah kirim lagi." lirih Chanyeol yang menggenggam erat surat itu. "Ayolah, ceritakan sesuatu padaku pertugas Kim! Anggap saja kau sedang berdongeng untuk seorang anak kecil." pintanya.

"hhh...'' Kangin berjongkok diluar pintu sel. "Ku mohon'' pinta chanyeol sekali lagi. Kangin melihat pria berambut coklat itu dengan seksama.

Kangin menarik nafasnya. "Baiklah kau menang, tapi ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir! camkan kata-kataku!"

Chanyeol mengangguk senang. "Baiklah, aku berjanji bahwa aku akan rajin membersihkan halaman." matanya sedikit berbinar.

"Namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Dia adalah murid yang bersekolah di sekolah yang cukup terkenal. Aku tahu dari seragamnya karena mirip dengan tetanggaku. Tapi sepertinya dia juga anak yang bermasalah. Dia sering sekali berada disekitar luar penjara dengan memakai seragamnya, padahal sekolahnya itu cukup jauh jika dari sini, bahkan harus menaiki bis sekitar 3 kali. Waktu itu para penjaga disini sangat mencurigainya karena dia selalu menerbangkan pesawat kertas masuk dalam pagar. Kami menangkapnya dan mengintrogasinya. Ternyata dia hanya ingin menyampaikan surat pada seseorang disini. Kami risih dengan kelakuan anak itu. _C'mon_ siapa yang suka melihat seorang bocah mengotori sebuah lapas dengan mainan kertasnya?! Tetapi setelah 2 tahun lamanya kami menjadi terbiasa.''

"Dua tahun?'' tanya Chanyeol. "Siapa yang dia kirimkan suratnya?''

"Kakak iparnya, Park Chanyong.''

"Changyong hyung? Oh ya, namanya mirip sekali denganku. Mungkin saja waktu itu petugas Kim salah memberikannya.''

Chanyeol semakin penasaran dengan Baekhyun "Lalu, kenapa tidak bertemu saja? Bukankah dengan mengirim surat, dia harus menunggu selama 1-2 hari agar bisa mendapatkan suratnya lagi?''

"Chanyong tidak pernah membalas surat dari Baekhyun. Entah apa yang berada dalam benaknya. Atau memang surat itu bukanlah surat penting. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Sudahlah, aku mau pergi. Kau juga tidurlah sudah malam!'' Kangin berdiri dan meregangkan badannya.

"Tapi aku harus bertanya banyak padamu.''

"Kubilang tidur!'' bentaknya seperti semula. "Baik.'' ujar Chanyeol kaget ketakutan.

Setelah pintu sebelah barat terdengar tertutup dan dikunci, Chanyeol kemudian beralih duduk di sebuah kursi kecil di dekatnya. Sebelum membuka surat itu ia berpikir 'agak' serius.

"Jadi, Baekhyun itu adik ipar Chanyong hyung?" gumamnya pelan. Ia mengingat kata-kata seniornya itu saat senja kemarin.

_Tapi kenapa harus pesawat kertas? Kenapa tidak bertemu langsung?_

_ Bukankah Chanyong hyung sangat merindukannya?_

_Tapi kenapa dia tidak mau membalas surat Baekhyun itu?_

Otak Chanyeol sepertinya mulai meledak. "Lebih susah dari logaritma." gerutunya. Di raihnya surat itu dan ia buka pelan-pelan. _Semoga bukan kata-kata itu lagi!_

_'maaf'_

Hanya itu kata yang terucap dalam selembar kertas putih itu. Seulet senyuman tergambar di bibir pria tinggi itu.

* * *

Hari ini tepat seminggu Chanyeol pertama kalinya menerima surat dari Baekhyun dan hari ini tepat hari senin. Hari dimana ia sangat membenci untuk membersihkan penjara.

Setelah absen- Dia dengan malas mengambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan kan halaman dengan wajah malasnya. Serajin rajinnya ia membersihkan kamar dan berjanji, ia sangat membenci membersihkan dedaunan yang terus berjatuhan pada musim kemarau ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus menarik kata-kataku pada petugas Kim." rasanya Chanyeol ingin menangis dalam hati.

Ingat akan sesuatu yang penting, dia pergi ke belakang halaman bangunan. Dilihatnya Kris dan temannya Tao seperti biasa bolos dari tugas, ia mengabaikan kedua orang bodoh—yang sebenarnya sama sepertinya dan mendekati pagar kawat.

Ya, dia mencari seseorang yang tidak lain adalah orang yang selalu membuat pesawat kertas.

Dicarinya lagi.

Lagi..

Kemudian,

Bola mata besarnya tertuju pada suatu titik.

_Nal annaehaejwo~ Yeah geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajwo~_  
_Oh, sesangui kkeuchirado dwittaragal teni―_

Suaranya tiba-tiba terhenti. Seperti ia sedang melupakan liriknya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kecewa. Baekhyun mencari cari asal suara berat itu ''Kupikir siapa, ternyata lagi lagi kau.'' katanya tidak kalah kecewa dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh ''Suaramu bagus.'' ucapnya, ''Mungkin suatu saat kau bisa menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal Byun Baekhyun haha..''

Baekhyun mendekat ke pagar kawat tempat Chanyeol terisolasi. Tangannya bercakak pada pinggang ''Baiklah.'' dia membuka suara pada orang asing itu ''Bagaimana bisa kau mengenaliku tuan tanpa nama?''

"Petugas kim yang memberitahunya padaku.'' jawabnya polos. Chanyeol kemudian melihat seragam yang dikenakan Baekhyun dengan seksama. "Sepertinya aku mengenali seragammu..'' Chanyeol menempelkan tangannya didagu ''Logo itu tidak asing.''

Baekhyun dengan cepat menutup logi sekolah yang tertera pada kemejanya dengan jaket miliknya secepat mungkin ''Bukan urusanmu!'' bentaknya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku minta maaf. Tapi, kenapa kau kesini setiap minggu pada saat jam sekolah?'' tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Tidakkah itu bukan urusanmu? Kau sangat tidak sopan!''

Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang sedikit _awkward_ itu ''Ya, memang bukan urusanku. Tapi aku akan senang jika melihatmu tidak sendiri ditengah rerumputan sana seperti sapi.''

"Aku bukan sapi.'' bentak Baekhyun, ''Dan lagi, aku bukannya seminggu sejali kemari melainkan 2x dalam seminggu!'' keluhnya.

"Ya ya, aku ingat sapi kan tidak ada yang sekurus dirimu. Kalaupun ada, pasti kau tidak laku di pasaran hahaha!

"Diamlah, dasar tiang listrik! bambu tua!" Muka Baekhyun memerah—entah karena marah atau malu dengan sindiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bereaksi semakin menjadi dan tertawa mendengar ucapan pria kecil itu. Saat melihat wajah Baekhyun benar-benar merah ia baru berhenti tertawa. "Haha.. Baiklah. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berteman?'' ajak Chanyeol yang ditanggapi dengusan kecil dari Baekhyun ''Apa? Berteman? Bagaimana bisa?''

"Bukankah kau yang seminggu lalu mengirimkan pesawat kertas 'maaf' untukku?''

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya ''Ya memang. Karena ucapanku berlebihan. Aku tak bermaksud untuk―''

"Aku tak ingin memaafkanmu.'' potong Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. "Apa?'' Baekhyun tak percaya. "Hei, permintaan maafku itu tulus!''

_Bisa-bisanya aku tak dimaafkan seorang narapidana!_

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis ''Ya aku tahu. Tapi aku tetap tak ingin memaafkanmu karena kau sama sekali tak mempunyai salah. Aku tak memikirkan perkataanmu kemarin jadi mari kita lupakan dan berteman.''

Baekhyun melotot ''Bagaimana aku bisa berteman denganmu yang seorang tahanan―" Baekhyun terbatuk mengingat kalimatnya, "—maksudku adalah kau di dalam sana dan aku berada di luar, di batasi oleh pagar mengerikan ini. Apanya yang berteman?''

"Kau tahu terkadang sebuah ikatan tidak akan ada artinya jika kau tidak bisa merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan disaat terpisah.''

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sinis ''Lalu jika aku mau berteman denganmu?''

"Kau boleh menganggapku keluargamu. Seminggu sekali saat hari senin kau boleh ke tempat dimana kau berdiri sekarang dan aku akan menemuimu disini.''

"Lalu?''

"Kupikir umur kita sama dan memiliki banyak kesamaan dan banyak hal yang ingin kita satu sama lain ceritakan.''

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"18 tahun."

_Sama_

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dalam-dalam. Dia pikir Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang jahat ataupun pembohong. Mungkin dia bisa berteman dengannya.

_Tapi dia seseorang yang pernah berbuat jahat? Tapi..._

"Akan aku pikirkan.'' kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol senang mendengar jawaban dari pria bermata _hazel_ itu ''Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu seminggu lagi disini!'' katanya semangat. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Baekhyun. Melihat senyum polos dari pria tinggi itu, Baekhyun dengan sedikit malas menyambut tangan Chanyeol

''Tapi siapa namanu?'' tanyanya bingung.

"Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol! Ingat ya, karena aku akan mengingat namamu seumur hidupku!''

_To Be Con_


	4. First

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya. Beberapa Hari ini dia tumben sekali bangun pagi. Entah apa yang ditunggunya padahal ini baru hari kamis. Rasanya ia ingin cepat cepat mengganti hari menuju senin. Ah, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan...

Derap langkah kaki tiba-tiba menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Suara itu memantul dan terdengar sampai ke telinga chanyeol. Dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju pintu sel. Dia menunggu siapa yang datang.

"Petugas Jongdae!'' seru Chanyeol sangat senang. Seorang pria dengan beberapa surat ditangannya tersenyum dan menuju arah suara. "Selamat pagi. Oh, sepertinya hari ini kau sangat bersemangat.'' katanya senang. Chanyeol terkikik ''Ya, entah kenapa rasanya feelingku mengatakan akan ada surat untukku.'' gumamnya sambil menggertakkan giginya—sekarang mulai tampak seperti anak balita.

Jongdae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bibirnya menyungging seolah tebakan tahanan dengan nomor 065 itu benar ''Baiklah kau menang.'' dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terselip di buku agendanya. "Ini dari anak kemarin yang mengirimkannya. Ah, dia mengirimkan 2 pesawat. Yang satu untuk kakak iparnya dan satu lagi untukmu.'' Jongdae memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Dia menerimanya dengan senang. "Lalu kapan aku dapat membalas surat ini?'' tanya Chanyeol. Jongdae membalas ''Aku akan kemari lagi besok pagi sekaligus mengambil surat dari tahanan lain.''

"Baiklah terimakasih.'' kata Chanyeol senang. Tidak lama, petugas muda itu pun menghilang pergi tak terlihat dari celah sel.

Chanyeol membuka pesawat kertas itu dengan terburu-buru. Bola matanya membesar saat ia membaca surat dari Baekhyun.

_Untuk seseorang yang aku kenal. Rasanya aku akan menolak tawaranmu untuk menjadi teman..._

Senyuman dibibirnya mendadak terhapus.

_Kalau aku pikir-pikir. Bukankah tidak masuk akal jika aku berteman dan sok akrab denganmu?_

Chanyeol semakin kecewa. Matanya menjadi sayu, terdengar nafas panjang dari mulutnya. Dia agak malas untuk melanjutkan membaca. Tapi seburuk buruknya isi surat itu dia harus menyelesaukannya.

_Tapi.._

_ kupikir kau bukanlah orang jahat (walaupun dulu kau jahat sampai-sampai dipenjara) dan... sifatmu sangat menjengkelkan. Tapi ketika melihat matamu, kau pasti orang yang sangat kesepian._

_Huh? _Batin chanyeol.

_Aku adalah orang yang pemilih dalam berteman. Aku tak bicara pada sembarangan orang. Tapi jika kau merasa sendiri, kau bisa mengirimkan surat padaku lewat pesawat kertas. Aku berbaik hati padamu kan? Kenapa?_

Chanyeol terdiam saat melihat kalimat terakhir dari surat itu.

_Karena kita sama. Berpura-pura dalam kesendirian dan menenggelamkan diri dalam sesuatu yang tidak mungkin._

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa menit. Dia berulang kali membaca isi pesan Baekhyun kepadanya. Terutama kalimat terakhir.

"Aku dan dia sama?'' ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri kemudian menuju meja tulis dan mulai menuliskan balasan untuk pengirim surat itu.

"Kalau menurutmu kita sama, pasti kau juga mengerti apa yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini kan?" Chanyeol mulai menuangkan penanya dan mulai menulis

* * *

"Baekhyun-ah ada surat untukmu.'' kata seorang wanita kepadanya.

Disuatu ruangan nyaman dan tenang, pria bermata _hazel_ yang sedang memandangi langit sore mengalihkan padangannya pada wanita itu ''Noona, terimakasih.'' dia mengambil yang disodorkan kepadanya itu.

"Apa itu surat dari Chanyong?'' tanya wanita itu penasaran. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ''Biasanya kalau dari Chanyong hyung berbentuk pesawat.'' jawabnya. "Dan lagi sudah hampir setahun ia tak pernah membalas suratku."

Wanita itu mendekat dan melihat isi surat itu. Ia berkomentar ''Astaga, tulisannya jelek sekali.'' dia mencoba untuk membacanya tetapi sangat sulit ''Apa itu dari anak Sd?'' katanya menyindir. Baekhyun tertawa kecil ''Memang jelek, tapi pengirimnya seumuran denganku. Dia teman baruku, Namanya...'' Baekhyun berhenti melanjutkan kata katanya. Dia baru menyadari kalau ia berkata 'teman baru' .

_Kau gila Baek, selama ini kau bersekolah namun tak ada satupun yang kau anggap teman, tapi kenapa kau malah menganggap tahanan baru yang kau kenal sebagai—_

Wanita itu melihat ke arah baekhyun dengan bingung ''Namanya?''

"...Chanyeol.'' jawabnya singkat. Wanita disamping Baekhyun menepuk pundak pria yang lebih tinggi darinya ''Wah, aku sangat senang kau mempunyai teman baru yang baik'' katanya, "Teman sekolah?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengenalinya?" tanya wanita itu yang terlihat mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Terdengar Baekhyun sedikit bergumam kecil "Baekhyun?" panggil wanita itu lagi.

"Hanya teman lama."

''Oh, apa dia pernah kau ajak kemari?''

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut ''Kau tahu kan aku selalu disini sendirian.''

Wanita itu agak sedikit kecewa ''Aku harap suatu hari dia bisa berkunjung ke rumah sakit ini dan menemanimu, karena jika kau terus kabur keluar aku sangat kerepotan.'' katanya tertawa.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuatmu susah.'' janjinya.

"Seharusnya kau berjanji kalau kau akan sembuh! Sedikit lelah saja kau akan sakit, lalu kau pikir siapa yang akan kena marah Dr. Choi? Aku!'' wanita itu mengomel sambil menunjuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa ''Baiklah, aku berjanji aku akan sembuh dan tidak akan menyusahkan noona lagi.'' Baekhyun mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

* * *

Senin

"Baekhyun-ah!'' teriak chanyeol dari dalam pagar. Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri membalikkan badannya. Dengan ekspresi agak malas dia menghampiri pria berambut hitam itu, ''apa?'' tanyanya jaim.

Chanyeol tertawa ''apa kau tidak menungguku? Aku menunggu balasan surat darimu tapi kau tidak membalasnya!''

Baekhyun mendengus dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas ''Maksudmu ini?''. Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana aku ingin membalas suratmu. Tulisannya sungguh berantakan dan ketika aku bertanya kepada seseorang ternyata kau hanya menulis 'terimakasih. Bagaimana kabarmu?' hanya itu?!''

"Tapi aku tak tahu cara menulis surat.'' Chanyeol memasang wajah cemberut ''Terlebih lagi aku lupa cara membuat pesawat kertas.''

"Apa?'' baekhyun mebdekatkan telinganya ke arah Chanyeol. "Apa?'' Chanyeol bertanya balik. "Kau bilang tadi kau tidak bisa membuat apa?'' tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit menyindir. Chanyeol kesal melihat anak itu ''Aku bilang aku tidak bisa membuat pesawat kertas!'' teriaknya. "Sekarang puas?!''

Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat orang di depannya itu. Dia melihat Chanyeol seperti anak tk yang tumbuh terlalu besar yang salah ditempatkan di penjara.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam melihat Baekhyun yang tertawa lepas. Tanpa sengaja ia pun ikut tersenyum melihat teman barunya itu. Baekhyun berhenti tertawa dan memandangi Chanyeol. Kini mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Sangat dekat dan hanya pagar kawat duri yang memisahkan dunia mereka. Antara gelap dan terang.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengajariku?'' tanya Chanyeol. "Mengajari apa? Cara membuat pesawat?'' tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Untuk apa?'' Baekhyun bingung. "Supaya aku bisa mengirim surat yang sama denganmu.'' katanya.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak ''Baiklah.'' . Kemudian ia mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dan memberikan salah satunya kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai melipat dengan pelan sambil mengajari pria polos nan bodoh—menurutnya di seberang kawat itu. Chanyeol pun terlihat sangat memperhatikan dengan seksama langkah demi langkah ajaran Baekhyun.

.

"Selesai'' kata Chanyeol senang. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang mengangkat pesawat buatannya sangat tinggi, dia tertawa ''Ahaha lihat apa yang kau buat! Seperti buatan anak tk!'' ejeknya. Chanyeol mendengus. "Biar saja! Pasti suaru saat aku bisa mengalahkan buatanmu!'' tantangnya. "Oke akan aku tunggu!'' terima Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencari cari sesuatu ''Ah, apa kau bawa sesuatu untuk menulis?'' tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya ''Ada spidol merah.'' katanya sembari memberikannya pada Chanyeol. "Untuk apa?''

"Nah, itu dia.'' Chanyeol meraihnya dan kemudian menulis sesuatu di ujung sayap pesawatnya. "Taraaa'' teriaknya lagi.

"Huh?'' baekhyun melihat ke arah pesawat chanyeol ''065?'' tanyanya. Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ini adalah nomor tahananku.'' katanya senang. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam benak pria tersebut. "Kenapa kau sangat bangga dengan nomormu itu?''

Seketika chanyeol terdiam. Senyum di wajahnya mulai luntur dan ia memandangi nomor itu ''Kau benar. Mungkin nomor ini tidak berharga. Tapi aku yakin suatu saat nomor ini akan berharga.'' katanya.

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol. Mata pria itu sayu. Lag- lagi Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak enak. Apa yang harus dia lakukan. Mereka saling membisu beberapa saat. Bola mata kedua insang itu tertuju pada '065' di pesawat kertas Chanyeol.

"Tunggu dulu.'' Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. "Sepertinya 065 tidak buruk juga.'' dia tersenyum. "Ada apa?'' chanyeol melihat baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil spidol ditangan chanyeol dan kemudian menuliskan sesuatu dibuku tulisnya. 06 5

"Kalau aku menambahkan angka 0 diantara 6 dan 5 maka akan menjadi 0605.'' dia tersenyum.

"Lalu?''

"Itu adalah hari ulang tahunku!'' seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol berpikir sejenak ''Oh, 6 mei!'' dia menepuk tangannya. Terlihat garis senyum dibibirnya ''Aku mengerti!''

Baekhyun terlihat senang melihat Chanyeol kembali senang. "Jadi itu tahun kelahiranmu ya?! 6 Mei! Bagaimana dengan tahunnya?'' tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku lahir tahun 1992.''

Sekali lagi chanyeol terlihat senang ''Wah, tahun lahir kita ternyata sama!'' dia semakin senang dan bertepuk tangan. Sementara Baekhyun yang sekarang cemberut dan melotot ke arah Chanyeol ''Tahun kita sama?''

"Ya, aku juga lahir ditahun 1992!'' kata Chanyeol.

_Oh! aku lupa dia pernah bilang kalau umurnya 18 tahun!_

Baekhyun hanya bisa berkata ''oh'' pada Chanyeol sembari memaksakan senyumannya. Bagaimana tidak. Dia mendapat seorang teman baru didepannya. Lahir ditahun yang sama tetapi mempunyai kehidupan yang sangat berbeda.

"Kenapa, Baek?'' Chanyeol menyadarkan dia dari lamunan.

"Ah tidak.''

"Oh ya, kau sekolah jam berapa? Kenapa kau tidak pergi?'' tanya Chanyeol sambil melipat kertas baru. Baekhyun diam ''Memangnya kenapa?''

"Tidak apa.'' jawab Chanyeol singkat ''Tapi kan kota sangat jauh. Petugas kim bilang butuh waktu 4 jam untuk bisa sampai sini menggunakan kereta dan sedikit berjalan kaki, bahkan kau bisa naik bis 3 kali yang sama jauhnya.''

"Aku...bolos sekolah.''

"Hah?'' kata Chanyeol tidak percaya ''Kau seharusnya tidak bolos sekolah!'' Chanyeol memarahinya. "Kenapa kau bolos sekolah?''

"Karena kau tidak pernah merasakan sekolah, kau tidak tahu bahwa terkadang sekolah lebih buruk dari penjara!''

Chanyeol berhenti melipat kertasnya dan memandangi pria berambut coklat itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya ''Ya memang sekolah itu buruk.'' kata Chanyeol ''—tapi bagaimanapun aku juga pernah sekolah, yah walaupun hanya sebulan sebelum aku masuk penjara sih.''

"Aku lihat kau orang baik.'' Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol ''Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke dalam penjara?'' dia penasaran.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol terdiam. Tapi kali ini ia tidak berani menatap mata Baekhyun. "Jika aku mengatakannya kau pasti tidak akan pernah kembali lagi menemuiku.'' ujarnya. Baekhyun diam. Tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa. Ia ragu untuk mengetahui semuanya tentang pria dibalik pagar kawat itu.

Chanyeol, tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari kertas tersenyum ''Aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun.''

"Aku...mempunyai kakak perempuan.'' Baekhyun memasang wajah serius. "Sia sangat baik dan cantik. Dia juga pintar dan sangat sayang kepada keluarga.''

"Wah itu bagus.'' kata Chanyeol mengandahkan kepalanya.

"Ia menikahi seorang laki-laki yang kasar dan membuatnya bersedih. Dia tidak bisa bercerita atau bahkan menuliskan surat tentang apa yang terjadi. Jadi saat keluarga kami berkumpul, ia selalu memberikanku sebuah pesawat kertas yang berisikan pesan.''

"Jadi ini ajaran kakakmu?''

"Ya. Terkadang sesuatu yang kau anggap tidak berharga akan menjadi sangat berharga jika kau memahaminya.''

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dan melanjutkan ceritanya ''Tapi dia meninggalkanku 2 tahun yang lalu. Suaminya membunuhnya''

Chanyeol melihat kedua bola mata baekhyun yang mulai berkaca kaca ''Dan orang itu...''

"Park Chanyong. Benar. Orang yang sering aku kirimkan surat.''

"kau pasti sangat membencinya.'' Chanyeol yakin.

Baekhyun melihat ke langit ''Ya, memang aku sangat membencinya. Tapi kalaupun aku membencinya, memangnya sebuah nyawa yang berharga akan bisa bangkit kembali? Aku sadar jika aku terus dalam kesedihan, dia yang disana pun akan menangis.''

"Jadi kupikir aku akan menyadarkan pria itu melalui surat surat dari kakakku dulu. 5 bulan terakhir ini hubungan kami membaik. Tapi aku tetap belum bisa melihat wajahnya karena masih terbayang kakakku. Emosiku terus saja meluap, jadi kupikir aku mengirimkannya surat melalui pesawat kertas.''

Chanyeol tiba tiba menyodorkan pesawat kertas yang sangat rapih ke hadapan Baekhyun. "Apa ini?''

"Kupikir sesuatu hal yang dimulai dengan keburukan bisa berubah menjadi bagus ketika kau benar benar ingin mengubahnya.'' katanya tersenyum.

Baekhyun melihat pesawat itu. "Yang benar saja.'' dia bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya. "Hei kau mau kemana!'' teriak Chanyeol.

"Sekarang sudah jam 18.00. Bukankah jam nya sudah habis? Aku tahu kau harus kembali ke dalam sel mu yang dingin.'' kata katanya kembali ketus.

Chanyeol cemberut melihat anak itu ''Aku tahu kau hidup bersenang senang diluar sana. Dan kamarmu sangat hangat!'' teriaknya sambil membalikkan badan. Chanyeol berlari ke halaman depan untuk berbaris.

Mendengar derap langkah pria itu menghilang, Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya yang tegas itu.

"Kau pikir kamarku hangat?'' dia melihat Chanyeol sudah tak terlihat.

"Jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku akan senang karena aku bisa tidur tenang tanpa selang disekelilingku.'' dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

_To Be Con_


	5. It's All About Baekhyun

_Saya mau curhat sedikit nih /eaa.._

_Waktu publish chap. 4 itu saya baru aja pulang dari sumitmas yang butuh 3 jam sampe di rumah— terus nih, karena ngantuk akhirnya copas ala kadarnya /yang perting udah 1,5k+/ dan langsung off tidur. Besoknya pagi-pagi liat review pertama dari fafifufefoo dan HunHan's real saya langsung be laik:_

_'hah? Baekhyun sakit? emang udah sampe situ?' terus langsung buru-buru baca dan—tsaaahhhh~~_

_**Bunuh hayati di rawa mas~~**_

_Salah di akhir~ salah copas... kelewat 2 lembar ;_; aduh mau rombak bingung—yasudahlah—kuperbaiki saja di chapter selanjutnya—mikir lagi heu_

_Ku pusing—ku pening—cenat cenut hati ini_

_Segitu aja sih curcol saya heuheuu.. maklumin kesalahan saya ya jika ga bisa tiap hati update yang pasti seminggu ada kabar lah, saya ni sedang sibuk /di arak warga/, ini lagi dalam perbaikan chap. 5 nya dan seterusnya akibat chap. 4 hoho~_

_yang mau bertanya silahkan review seperti biasa~_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Ada yang mengatakan kalau hidupmu akan terasa bahagia bila kau menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang kau sayang. Ada juga yang bilang kalau waktu akan cepat berputar sampai kau menyadari itu adalah yang terakhir bagimu.

Musim semi dan musim gugur sangatlah berbeda jauh. Musim semi adalah dimana kau akan tersenyum karena melihat bunga-bunga yang hidup bermekaran dan akan menghiasi jendela kamarmu dengan warna-warnanya yang menghidupkan hatimu. Sedangkan musim gugur jauh lebih sangat indah, walaupun kau akan kehilangan bunga-bunga yang telah menghiasi harimu, kau akan merasakan kehangatan dan kerinduan akan jatuhnya bunga itu—mengingat bagaimana ia telah menemanimu di musim semi.

Seperti hubungan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang semakin lama semakin dekat, mereka tidak akan menyadari bahwa suatu saat nanti mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi melalui pagar kawat yang menghubungkan mereka.

_ Semua yang memiliki awal, pastilah memiliki akhir. _

_Jika kau tidak bisa bertahan di atas penderitaan, menyerah saja. _

_Sesekali kau harus bersandar, tetapi jika kau tidak mempunyai bahu,  
_

_Maka sandarkanlah kepalamu padaku.._

_ Mungkin diluar sana. Atau mungkin ditempat lain..._

_Kita akan tertawa seperti ini_

* * *

"Baekhyun."

"Ya?" sahut Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Pria yang tadi memanggilnya adalah Do Kyungsoo, orang polos_—_yang sok baik padanya sejak pertama kali ia masuk sekolah. Mungkin ia memang satu-satunya orang yang perduli akan Byun Baekhyun itu. Mencatatkan PR, mengingatkan jadwal ujian, bahkan mengirim e-mail tentang festival sekolah yang bodoh. Ia selalu bilang "Aku ini ketua kelas, sudah sewajarnya aku peduli pada anak buahku."

_Apanya yang anak buah? Dasar bodoh._

"Tumben sekali kau masuk sekolah." Kyungsoo memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya bosan terus di rumah sakit." jawabnya datar. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Festival olahraga sebentar lagi akan diadakan, apa kau mau ikut?"

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya, "Aku tak berminat dengan apapun yang berada di sekolah ini."

"Hey, jangan begitu. Ayolah sekali saja, mengingat ini adalah tahun terakhir kita bersekolah, kenapa tak membuat kenangan indah?". Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya "Kenangan indah katamu?" ulangnya dengan nada yang ditinggikan. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dan kau masih mau bilang kalau aku harus membuat sebuah kenangan indah?!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud_—_"

"Sudahlah." Ia memotong ucapan pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu "Aku sedang berusaha memperbaiki ucapanku. Aku tidak ingin berdebat tentang hal-hal konyolmu itu." Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan berjalan di koridor menuju kantin.

"Itu Baekhyun?"

"Benarkah? Kenapa dia bisa masuk sekolah?"

"Astaga! Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatnya!"

Ia tahu bahwa beberapa siswi dari sekolah itu terus berjingkat pelan dan saling berbisik satu sama lain untuk mengikutinya. Ya, Baekhyun termasuk golongan siswa tampan dan pintar di sekolahnya_—_itu sebelum ia kehilangan pamornya setelah kejadian 1 tahun lalu yang membuatnya menjadi maskot _'tukang bolos' ._

Namun apa pedulinya?

* * *

Baekhyun memakan hamburger buatan kantin dengan santainya sambil membaca buku pelajaran. Walaupun pikirannya tak bisa 'menyangkut' pada buku, setidaknya ia tidak harus melihat tatapan sinis orang-orang di sekitarnya.

_Ayolah, urus saja urusan kalian sendiri!_

"_Ahjumma_! Aku pesan roti bakar, ya!" Teriak seorang namja tiba-tiba duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya_—_baru saja ia agak membesarkan volume suaranya untuk memesan roti diantara suasana ramai kantin sekolah yang hampir mirip dengan pasar_—_ bukan hanya bising, tetapi sangat ramai dan agak sesak. Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan pasar?

"_Hello, brother_! Lama sekali kau tak menampakkan wajahmu!" pria itu menepuk pundak Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ugh_—_!" Seketika Baekhyun tersedak karena kaget dan lekas meminum sebotol air putih di sampingnya, ia seperti mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya, _Satu lagi orang menyebalkan__—_batinnya.

"Mau apa kau Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun _sarkatis_. Bola mata Luhan melebar, kemudian tertawa lepas. _Astaga jelek sekali orang ini saat tertawa__—_batin Baekhyun lagi. "Ternyata kau masih mengenaliku ya?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

_Siapa yang tidak kenal anak pemilik yayasan ini? Kalau kau bukan orang paling terkenal di sini, sudah ku rontokkan gigimu itu._

Pandangan beberapa _namja_ dan _yeojya_ tertuju pada seorang Luhan dan Baekhyun. Entah mengapa sepertinya ada beberapa tatapan cemburu yang dihujani untuk mereka berdua. Siapa yang tidak ingin dekat dengan Luhan? Si tampan yang kaya, memiliki suara indah nan merdu yang ditambah lagi dia anak orang kaya? Luhan tak memperdulikan siapa yang memandang atau bagaimana pandangan para siswa-siswi disekolah tersebut terhadapnya, ia melahap roti bakar yang baru saja disediakan dengan santai.

"Jadi, bagaimana kondisimu sekarang? Apa kau sudah sembuh dari penyakitmu?"

"Uhuk_—_" kini Baekhyun malah tersedak air mineralnya sendiri. Orang ini benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun!

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya."

Luhan tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan mengganti topik. Apa Victoria noona merawatmu dengan baik?" Baekhyun semakin sinis melihat pria yang rambutnya di cat pirang itu, "Jika kau ingin meledekku, katakan saja sejak awal. Aku tak butuh rasa pedulimu itu."

"Hei jangan sensitif begitu, aku kan bertanya baik-baik, apakah kakakku itu menjagamu dengan baik_—_maksudku apakah dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik?" Luhan mengoreksi kata-katanya. "Ya." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Itu saja?" Luhan penasaran. "Noonaku pasti adalah orang yang tidak sabaran."

"Tidak." Baekhyun menaruh botol mineralnya itu. "Dia adalah seorang perawat yang baik. Kau beruntung memiliki kakak sepertinya."

Luhan kaget mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Tapi dia di rumah tak pernah bersikap baik padaku, kami sering bertengkar."

"Itu karena kau selalu pergi malam bersama teman-teman konyolmu itu. Sesekali kau harus menghabiskan waktumu bersama keluarga. Kau pasti akan menyesal jika kakakmu, atau mungkin ayah ibu mu sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Baekhyun kau jangan-jangan..." Luhan terdiam sejenak. "Maaf." lirihnya kecil.

_Loh?_

_Tadi apa yang barusan aku katakan?_

_Apa tadi aku baru saja...curhat? _

_Pada orang seperti ini?!_

"Baekhyun?" panggil Luhan. Baekhyun tersentak. "Sudahlah." katanya melanjutkan makannya.

Duk!

Sesuatu menyenggol tangan kanan Baekhyun yang sedang memegang hamburger. Mata _hazel _milikinya langsung berputar seirama dengan kepalanya itu.

_Shit!_

"Ya ampun! Lihat siapa yang baru saja kembali ke sekolah" kata seseorang yang baru saja menyenggolnya. Pria berpostur tinggi tegap dengan rambut yang di cat pirang blonde. Baju seragamnya di keluarkan, bahkan ia tak memakai dasi sekolah. Ia memakai _snapback_ yang di pakai terbalik. Oh Sehun...

"Apa bayi mungil ini di antar ke sekolah dengan mamanya? ahahaha.." tawanya dengan beberapa temannya.

Baekhyun tidak menggubris omong kosong laki-laki yang terkenal brutal dan sok berkuasa di sekolah. Ia hanya sibuk membersihkan kemejanya yang terkena saos dari hamburgernya yang jatuh tadi. Sehun diam dari tawanya. Ia memasang wajah tidak suka.

"Hei kau!" bentak Sehun menarik kerah Baekhyun. "Aku sangat tidak suka jika ada orang yang memalingkan wajahnya saat aku berbicara!"

Baekhyun masih tidak merespon.

"_Ya! _Apa penyakitmu sekarang sudah membuatmu tuli dan bisu juga Byun Baekhyun!" bentak Sehun seraya melemparkan senyum sinisnya. Baekhyun tetap diam.

"Jika kau tuli dan, maka sebentar lagi mungkin kau akan mati menyusul kakakmu yang bodoh itu!"

Duagh!

Satu tinjuan dari Baekhyun mengenai hidung Sehun. Beberapa tetes dari mengalir dari hidungnya. Sehun merasakan darah tersebut dan mencengkram Baekhyun semakin kuat. "Dasar kurang hajar!"

Duagh!

Satu balasan tinju mengenai wajah Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya satu_—_tapi dua, tiga bahkan bertubi-tubi akibat Sehun dan teman-temannya yang ikut memukuli Baekhyun. Beberapa murid yang berada dalam ruang lingkup kantin tersebut mulai histeris, terutama anak perempuan. Sebagian lagi malah mengerubungi tempat kejadian tersebut.

_Ini sama seperti 1 tahun lalu_

_Saat menginjak tahun kedua_

_Ada apa?_

_Apakah aku sudah melakukan sebuah dosa yang besar?_

_Kenapa tuhan harus menciptakan manusia selemah diriku?_

_Aku..._

"Astaga sudah jangan mulai lagi!" Luhan berusaha melerai. Namun ia tak di dengarkan. Ini tak adil, Baekhyun memang kecil, tapi tenaganya lumayan kuat. Sedangkan Sehun? ia hanya bisa mengandalkan teman-temannya. Licik.

"OH SEHUN!" teriak Luhan membuat seisi kantin terdiam. Teman-teman Sehun berhenti memukuli Baekhyun_—_kecuali Sehun. Luhan yang emosinya mulai bergejolak menarik bahu laki-laki itu sehingga berhadapan langsung dengannya. "Aku tak suka dengan sikapmu di sekolah ini!" bentaknya agak keras.

Seorang Luhan yang baik hati murah tersenyum tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu?

Sehun meraih kerah Baekhyun "Apa kau baru saja membentakku?!" kata Sehun. Dengan tatapan yang lurus dan tegas, Luhan menepis tangan Sehun. "Jangan sentuh aku dengan tanganmu yang kotor itu!"

"Apa kau_—_!" Sehun mengepal tangannya, siap memukul laki-laki itu.

"Apa?! Kau mau memukulku? Pukul saja!"

"_Tsk_!" Sehun menghempaskan Luhan. "Kau tidak berani memukulku karena kau takut aku akan mengadukannya pada ayahku kan?!" terlihat ia tersenyum. Namun, senyumnya kali ini agak terlihat menakutkan. "Jika kau tak menghentikan ini, aku sangat yakin kalau kau akan dikeluarkan secepat mungkin!"

"Kenapa kau membela orang lemah menjijikkan ini? Apa dia menyogokmu dengan seorang wanita cantik?"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Luhan sudah mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. "Aku lebih memilih orang seperti Baekhyun yang baik dan selalu menanggung bebannya sendiri, karena sebenarnya kaulah anak lemah yang hanya mengandalkan teman!"

"KAU_—_!" "LIHAT SAJA NANTI!" bentak Sehun yang pergi meniggalkan Luhan.

Para murid pun juga ikut bubar. Beberapa dari mereka menghasilkan reaksi yang beragam. Kagum_—_sekaligus takut melihat Luhan, ada yang kecewa, ada juga yang simpatik dengan Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun. Luhan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan kemudian berlari ke tempat Baekhyun yang masih tersungkur. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya. Namun, Baekhyun dengan cepat melirik sinis dan menepis tangan Luhan.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu membelaku." Baekhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum simpul "Tapi, kalau aku tak membelamu, kau pasti sudah mati di tempat sekarang." katanya sambil merangkul Baekhyun, membantunya berdiri.

Baekhyun memegangi rahangnya yang sakit. Ia berdarah. "Aku tak akan berterima kasih."

"Aku tak butuh." jawab Luhan. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Ia membuang mukanya jauh-jauh dari Luhan yang berbaik hati mau membopohnya saat itu. "Tapi kau salah." kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku bukanlah orang baik hati." kata Baekhyun dengan agak malu.

Luhan tertawa melihat temannya itu, "Hahaha, Baiklah, nanti akan ku tarik ucapanmu itu kawan."

_Kawan..._

Bel berbunyi nyaring menandakan jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai dan jam istirahat telah berakhir…

_To Be Con_


	6. Dream

_Yang mau menunggu ChanBaek moment sabar ya guys.. Anggap saja Chanyeol lagi pulang kampung jadi hiatus syuting dulu /? mari kita simak perjalanan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang satu ini ~_

_Typo2 mohon di maklumi~ terimakasih yang sudah mau memperbaiki dan mengingatkan saya :3_

_Btw #HAPPYJOYFULDAY untuk Kyumin shipper ^^_

* * *

Saat ini sudah hampir jam 12 malam. Tepatnya 11:56 pm. Mungkin sang bulan sedang berdiskusi_—_membangunkan sang matahari yang sedang tertidur lelap. Tidak_—_ia tak berteriak. Sang bulan dengan pelan berbisik halus menggunakan kata-kata puitisnya pada matahari, agar si cantik itu dapat tersenyum di harinya yang yang baru_—_menerangi tempat terindah ini...

Ya.. Tempat terindah...

"Baekhyun, kau belum tidur?" seorang wanita membuka sebuah pintu kamar rumah sakit dengan sangat pelan_—_seirama dengan suara yang dikeluarkannya.

Ia melihat seseorang, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Byun Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Mata _hazel _yang indah itu dengan terpaut oleh indahnya sinar bulan sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari seseorang dan... Baekhyun tersenyum. Senyuman hangat itu kembali muncul setelah lama tak terlihat. Mata wanita itu seketika terasa sembab dan ia buru-buru menutup pintu kamar kembali dengan rapat_—_pelan tak bersuara.

Wanita itu Victoria_—_yang sebelumnya diceritakan adalah kakak Luhan. Ya, memang benar ia adalah kakak kandung dari Luhan_—_'kenalan' Baekhyun di sekolah. Seorang perawat cantik berdarah China yang baik hati tetap setia merawat Baekhyun selama hampir 2 tahun. Rasanya, ia hampir lupa kapan terakhir kalinya Baekhyun dapat tersenyum dengan indah seperti itu. Yang Victoria ingat hanyalah, dulu, Baekhyun datang dengan kondisi yang sangat membuatnya takut dan tak ingin mengingat kenangan itu lagi. Ya, kenangan itu..

* * *

_"Cepat bawa dia!"_

_"Hati-hati jangan sampai terjadi pendarahan berlanjut!"_

_Rumah sakit malam ini sangat ramai. Padahal ini tengah malam. Kenapa?_

_"Song Qian!"_

_"Song Qian!" _

_Aku terhentak mendengar Dr. Choi memanggil namaku berkali-kali. Aku buru-buru berlari di koridor dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku melihat beberapa perawat dan petugas ambulans baru saja menurunkan salah satu pasien. Kemudian tidak biasanya Dr. Choi berlari-lari di koridor seperti seseorang yang mengejar waktu._

_"Ada apa?" tanyaku setelah berusaha menyamakan irama langkah kaki Dr. Choi. Aku memang biasa bertugas bersamanya. Selain itu, ia sudah mengenalku cukup lama di Amerika. Saat itu aku mempunyai nama British ku yaitu Victoria__—_yang sampai sekarang terbawa ke Korea. Namun Dr. Choi sepertinya lebih menyukai nama asliku_—_Song Qian.  


_"Ada pasien yang sangat kritis sedang di bawa ke ruang UGD, kau harus ikut denganku karena sebentar lagi kita akan menjalankan operasi."_

_Memang Dr. Choi adalah dokter senior di rumah sakit ini. Ia sangat handal di bidangnya, terutama bidang bedah. Tapi tak biasanya ia panik begini._

_"Operasi apa yang akan kita lakukan?"_

_"..." Dr. Choi hanya diam. "Serangan pembuluh darah anak itu mulai kambuh, sekarang pembuluh darahnya tersendat di bagian otak. Kita harus bertindak cepat."_

_Aku semakin bingung, "Anak itu?" tanyaku padanya. Kemudian ia mengatakan sebuah nama yang membuat mataku rasanya ingin keluar. Tidak, bukan karena penyakit anak itu. Tapi ada hal lain yang lebih mengerikan dan membuat tubuhku semakin gemetar. Aku mengingat setiap cerita dari adikku Luhan. Hari-hari indahnya di sekolah. Sampai-sampai aku mengingat satu nama yang selalu Luhan ceritakan dengan raut wajah paling berbinar.  
_

_Nama itu.._

_Sekarang aku mendengarnya dari mulut orang lain.._

_Dengan raut wajah serius dan mengenaskan.._

_Luhan, apa benar nama anak itu..._

* * *

_Seminggu kemudian, aku di bebas tugaskan dari piketku sebagai perawat. Sebagai gantinya, aku dan Dr. Choi dipilih sebagai dokter dan perawat pribadi anak itu. Aku takut. Aku tak ingin bertemu anak itu. Sungguh, ini sangat menyayat hatiku._

_Aku membuka pintu salah satu kamar di lantai 3 dengan pelan. Ku lihat anak itu sedang duduk bersandar sambil menonton tv. Wajahnya yang putih semakin pucat. Matanya sayu seperti mengantuk. Apakah aku harus merawat anak ini?_

_Jika Luhan melihat ini..._

_"Selamat pagi.." sapaku pelan dengan senyum. Namun anak tersebut tidak membalasku. Ia hanya tetap menatap kosong layar televisi yang menyiarkan sebuah animasi. "Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanyaku lagi. Aku yang sedang membawa makanan lekas menaruhnya di meja di samping kasur anak itu._

_Lagi-lagi ia tak menjawab._

_Aku menghela nafasku pelan._

_"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai membaik. Biarkan aku memeriksamu ya? Ini tidak akan sakit." Aku mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik yang sudah aku siapkan dari Dr. Choi. Sungguh ini sangat menyayat hatiku melebihi pasien yang memberontak saat aku mengeluarkan jarum kecil ini. Aku seperti sedang mengasuh seorang mayat hidup!_

_Aku mulai menyuntikkannya. Pelan pelan. Sungguh pelan melebihi aku menyuntik seorang anak bahkan tak merespon gigitan kecil ini.  
_

_Sesudah itu aku langsung mengambil mangkuk yang berisi bubur. "Sekarang, kau makan ya?" ia terdiam. "Aku suapi ya? makanlah sedikit." kataku halus. Ia tak bergeming sampai aku menyodorkan satu sendok. Ia hanya membuka mulutnya. Ternyata ia anak yang penurut, tapi...  
_

_Selesai menyuapinya, aku lalu memberinya obat, seperti biasa ia tetap tak memberikan respon selain menurutiku. Ya. Aku bergegas membawa mangkuk bekas makan tadi dan langsung keluar ruangan._

_Aku takut._

_Alasan aku sangat berhati-hati kepadanya adalah.. aku sangat sedih melihat anak itu__—_Byun Baekhyun.

_ Dr. Choi berkata kalau Byun Baekhyun pernah datang ke rumah sakit ini 2 tahun lalu bersama kakak perempuannya. Ia di diagnosa mengalami plaque facture____—_ suatu penyakit penggumpalan darah pada area saraf tubuh tersebut, hingga menyumbat total pembuluh darah. Kau harus tau bahwa penyumbatan pembuluh darah bisa mengakibatkan kekurangan pasokan aliran darah pada otot jantung. Dampaknya akan timbul rasa nyeri yang hebat pada area dada dan berakhir pada kematian mendadak jika kau salah langkah.  


_Tapi hei, ini bukanlah sebuah drama melakonis dimana kau harus bersedih tentang penyakitmu. Baekhyun tertawa saat itu dan berkata "Tak apa, walaupun aku hidup tidak lebih lama, setidaknya aku bisa bersama noonaku setiap hari." ujarnya._

_Walaupun ia memiliki penyakit itu, Dr. Choi bercerita padaku bahwa ia adalah pelari yang cepat dengan tubuh mungilnya itu. Ia banyak bercerita pada Dr. Choi tentang kemenangannya dalam lomba lari, bahkan sampai tingkat nasional. Sunguh anak yang kuat. Ia tak perduli dengan sakitnya. Ia terus berlari, agar ia bisa membanggakan kakaknya itu.  
_

_Namun itu tidak lama.._

_Sampai akhirnya 2 bulan yang lalu saat ia berkonsultasi, ia berkata bahwa beberapa hari setelah berlari, kakinya tak bisa ia gerakkan. Dr. Choi panik dan langsung memarahi Baekhyun agar berhenti berlari. Sepertinya jika ia terus berlari, pembuluh darahnya itu akan semakin tersumbat dan mungkin ia bisa..._

_Sudahlah._

_Ia tetap tertawa dengan ringannya dan berkata, "Tak apa, aku masih bisa berjalan kan?"_

_"Ya memang, tapi ada baiknya kau melakukan terapi untuk memulihkan kakimu." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Pasti membosankan. Aku ingin melakukan terapi dan datang bersama noonaku, tapi sayang sekali ia sudah menikah."_

_Aku melihat kakak Byun Baekhyun datang sebulan sekali untuk mengantar adik laki-lakinya yang manja itu. Memang aneh, tapi aku iri dengan kedekatan mereka____—_tak seperti aku dan Luhan yang lebih sering bertengkar. Baekhyun sering bersenandung kecil dengan suaranya yang indah___—_membuat kakaknya yang cantik itu ikut tersenyum melihat kondisi adiknya yang sebenarnya memperihatinkan. Kakak Baekhyun menoleh ke arahku. Aku kaget dan hanya tersenyum kecil. Kakaknya ikut tersenyum dan berkata "Terima kasih sudah mau merawat adikku."

_Itu adalah kalimat dan senyuman pertama sekaligus yang terakhir darinya untukku._

_Ia tak terlihat_

_Ya. Baekhyun juga. Sudah sebulan ia tak kemari. Lalu.. Tragedi itu muncul layaknya sebuah film misteri.  
_

_Kakaknya mengalami KDRT oleh suaminya dan meninggal. Aku sangat kaget. _

_Tidak, itu belum cukup._

_Luhan bercerita____—_Baekhyun yang dulu seperti sudah mati. Dulu ia anak yang cerita, berprestasi dan baik. Tapi sekarang mengapa, mengapa Tuhan melakukan sesuatu hal yang sangat tidak adil baginya?

_Mengapa Luhan menjadi seorang pemberontak? Suka berkelahi? Bahkan peminum alkohol, kenapa Tuhan!_

_Akibat kelakuannya itu teman-teman sekolah membencinya. Mereka mulai melakukan bully pada anak yang telah mencemarkan nama baik sekolah terkenal itu____—_yang tak lain sekolah milik ayahku. Mereka menghilangkan sepatunya, merobek seragam sekolahnya, melempar telur busuk padanya, bahkan menulis kata-kata kotor seperti seorang anak perempuan yang sedang dibully___—_tak melawan. Rasa sedih, putus ada dan dengki mungkin sudah membutakan orang itu.  


_Tuhan bisakah kau mengembalikannya seperti sedia kala._

_Ya, Tuhan sudah mengembalikan Byun Baekhyun, lewat penyakitnya. Baekhyun yang mengalami stress hebat akibat kematian kakaknya jatuh sakit____—_bahkan bisa dibilang sekarat karena pembuluh darahnya sudah mencapai saraf otak. Ditambah lagi ia tak mengontrol kebiasaan yang berkelahi dan suka meminum alkohol itu. Tentu saja ini tidak baik, jika terjadi peningkatan hormon 'kortisol' yang melebihi batas normal maka bisa memicu stres dan meningkatnya kadar LDL dalam darah.  


_Saat itulah Dr. Choi______ memanggilku, untuk melakukan sebuah operasi besar-besaran. Setelah itu aku berbincang serius dengan Dr. Choi. Ia bilang hanya 20% kemungkinan operasi yang baru saja kami lakukan berhasil, karena di beberapa titik otaknya, sarafnya sudah membeku. Aku menangis setelah itu. Aku berkata bahwa aku tak ingin anak itu mati. Aku belum bisa melihat senyumnya lagi. Aku ingin melihatnya kembali seperti dulu.._  


_______Besoknya, Dr. Choi dan aku dipanggil dan ditugaskan khusus untuk merawat anak itu. Byun Baekhyun______—_yang sekarang sudah mati seperti mayat hidup.

* * *

.

"Noona?"

.

"Nonna?"

Sebuah suara membangunkan Victoria. _Apa aku baru saja.._

"Noona, kenapa kau tidur di luar?" Baekhyun berdiri di depan Victoria yang tertidur di kursi luar kamar ruang Baekhyun. "Noona kau menangis?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Kini ia duduk di samping Victoria. Wanita itu tersentak dan buru-buru mengusap air matanya.

"Apa aku berbuat salah?" Baekhyun cemas. Victoria menggelengkan kepalanya secepat mungkin. "Ti-tidak. _Mianhaeyo _aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemas. Aku hanya bermimpi tadi.."

"Mimpi apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak ingat. Ah, kenapa kau belum tidur Baek?" tanya Victoria mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku tak bisa tidur. Hei, noona apa kau mau melihat bulan dari kamarku? Terlihat sangat cantik sekali malam ini." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"_Arraseo,_ biarkan aku melihatnya." Victoria tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Mereka beranjak dari kursi dan Victoria mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

_Ya, setelah setahun lamanya kini ia telah kembali______—_walau tak sepenuhnya

_Tuhan, jagalah senyumannya saat ini.. Aku akan selalu melakukan apapun untuknya, apapun.._

_Tolong buat dia seperti dulu.._

Victoria menutup pintu kamar

* * *

_To Be Con_

_Note:: ff ini akan update lagi setelah hari rabu/kamis, karena saya akan sibuk hari senin dan selasa ;_; Thankseu~_


	7. First Love

_makasih banyak buat fearbaek udah mau benerin typo saya, duh itu cukup fatal yah ;;'' nanti juga insha allah sebisa mungkin saya akan memperbanyak POV2 dari chara walaupun ga tau tamatnya kapan karena diperbanyak /?_

_maaf kalau misalnya** chap ini kurang greget** soalnya dari kemarin mau ngedit ff ga bisa konsen gara2 di instagram lagi heboh Team B mau debut pake nama Nu World yang seems like just 'the uncrowned king' for me with their fuckin logo from my lovely YG sajangnim /abaikan curhat ini/_

_ngomong2 yang mau tahu saya terinspirasi dari mana, ya pasti kalian ga nyangka banget..._

_._

_ini terinspirasi dari film 'Harmoni' itu loh ibu2 yang ngelahirin anak terus endingnya nyanyi2 dan 'The Man from Nowhere' yang main Wonbin ahjussi yang tampan yang ceritanya tentang jual beli organ gituh~_

_ah beda banget lah, cuma ngambil setting penjara dan beberapa inspirasi scene soal penjara di Harmonie_

_dan feel rasa kekeluargaan, cinta dan kehilangan di TMFN /eeaa/_

* * *

Mungkin sudah hampir sebulan Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol saling berkirim surat_____—_ya, surat yang terbuat dari pesawat itu sedikit demi sedikit sudah bisa menggambarkan kehidupan mereka. Walaupun saat bertemu mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dalam keheningan, namun sebuah pesawat kertas dapat mengutarakan isi perasaan dari masing-masing.

Sampai kapan hal ini akan berlanjut.

Sampai kapan mereka berdua tetap ketakutan dan berlari.

* * *

_____the 10th paper plane  
_

* * *

_____Baekhyun POV_

Aku..

Mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku menuliskan surat pada Chanyeol? Si tahanan aneh itu?

Tidak-tidak, bukan itu masalahnya, tapi..kenapa dalam setiap kisah yang aku lukiskan, seperti aku berharap dia dapat menemukan perasaanku di dalam sana? Aku selalu menulis dengan semangat walaupun pada akhirnya kertas itu ku remukkan dan tak ada satupun kisah indah yang dapat aku ceritakan padanya.

Aku terlalu percaya dengan kata-kata bodohnya itu _"karena kita sama"_

Aku tidak banyak bercerita padanya. Selama sebulan ini, dari 10 pesawat kertas, aku hanya membalas cerita-cerita aneh dari Park Chanyeol itu. Mulai dari teman sekamarnya Kim Junmyeon yang korupsi, duo idiot KrisTao_____—_yang sebenarnya tidak lebih bodoh dari Chanyeol dan petugas-petugas berhati hangat di sana.

Terbesit rasa iri sedikit menghantuiku_____—_menyalahkan keadaan.

Tidak.

Aku tak boleh memikirkan surat-surat ini lebih jauh. Aku hanya perlu membalas cerita pendek dari seorang Park Chanyeol apa adanya.

* * *

_20th paper plane_

* * *

_Chanyeol POV_

Ia tak pernah bercerita apapun. Hanya berkomentar tentang cerita-cerita harian yang aku suguhkan padanya. Kenapa Baek?

Apa kau masih takut padaku? Atau kau tak ingin membagi apapun hal indah yang kau miliki.

Apa aku terlalu berharap?

Setidaknya satu cerita saja. Sebelum aku tak bisa menulis lagi. Sebelum aku semakin sedih karena takut kehilangan cerita. Sebelum aku membuatmu semakin bosan dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku harus memancingnya. "Dengan apa? Biar ku pikirkan sebentar." aku terus menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sampai_____—_ "Akh!"

Aku mendapatkan sebuah ide. "Bukankah anak SMA itu sedang asik-asiknya berpacaran pada saat itu? Bagaimana kalau aku suruh Baekhyun bercerita tentang kekasih atau cinta pertamanya?" aku tersenyum lebar dan menuliskan pertanyaan-pertanyaan_____—_yang mungkin orang lain sangat bodoh.

Biar saja aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Karena aku sudah lelah menahan beban ini.

* * *

_'Baek.. bisakah kau ceritakan tentang cinta pertamamu? Karena kau adalah seorang anak SMA dan kau tak pernah bercerita apapun padaku! ______—_Chanyeol si tampan'

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sepertinya kata '_Chanyeol si tampan' _membuat pria kecil itu menyunggingkan bibirnya yang tipis.

"Cinta pertama?" gumamnya pelan. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, lagi, dan lagi. "Memangnya anak SMA harus mempunyai cinta pertama? dasar orang ini benar-benar_____—_"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia mengingat sesuatu. Perasaan yang bahkan melebihi perasaan cinta seseorang. Cinta pertamanya.

"Memang sih aku mempunyai cinta pertama. Tapi bukan saat aku menginjak SMA, lagipula dia_______—_" Baekhyun melotot. Sepertinya ia baru saja curhat?

"Tunggu dulu!" ia tiba-tiba berteriak sendiri. "Aku tak ingin melakukannya! Aku tak ingin bercerita!" Baekhyun langsung menyobek secarik kertas dan membalas pesan Chanyeol.

* * *

_'Kalau kau mau mendengar ceritaku, maka ceritakan saja kisahmu dulu!'_

Chanyeol tertawa keras_____—_membuat beberapa teman dalam satu selnya melihat sinis—tepatnya memandang aneh pada pria itu. "Ah, Baekhyun, aku rasa ia sangat malu untuk bercerita." kata Chanyeol dengan percaya diri. Ia tahu bahwa pria kecil itu adalah orang yang sangat sensitif_____—_dan mungkin juga ia lebih sensitif daripada apapun juga.

"Lalu, kalau aku menceritakan kisahku, apakah ia akan menceritakan cinta pertamanya juga?" Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

Tapi kisah cinta pertama Chanyeol tak seindah dongeng. Tak pula harus untuk ditangisi seperti sebuah drama melakonis. Ini..

"Baek, aku percaya padamu loh." Chanyeol tersenyum. Ujung penanya mulai menggoreskan beberapa kalimat pada selembar kertas putih itu.

"Tolong, kau harus membalasnya ya!"

* * *

_22th paperplane: Chanyeol's Letter_

* * *

_Cinta pertamaku tidak terlalu indah, bahkan cintaku tidak terbalaskan.. Sedih kan? _

_Jika di ibaratkan, mungkin kau menatap rembulan sendu, tapi kau tahu bahwa rembulan itu hanya membuatmu sendu. Yang kau lihat hanyalah punggungnya yang semakin menjauh pergi______—_meninggalkanmu_____—_sendiri. Ini mungkin memang salahku dari awal. Tapi, bukannya bermaksud menyakiti hati_____—_baik hatinya maupun hatimu itu sendiri. Tak ada kebohongan dari pikiranku_____—_tapi ia memang tak pantas menjadi milik orang sepertiku.

_Ia memiliki manik hazel yang indah sepertimu______—_yang memantulkan cahaya senja. Ia membuatmu lengah karena senyumnya. Ia yang mengerti bagaimana hatimu_____—_kini mulai jauh melangkah. Melangkah dengan pria lain yang bahkan kau tak bisa beri ucapan 'selamat' atas cinta mereka.

_Meskipun kau tak pernah bertanya apakah ia mencintaimu, kau tetap mencintainya. Tanpa lelah._

_Awalnya kau tak mengerti cinta dan dunia ini bagaikan sebuah selokan untuk orang sepertiku._

_Namun ia datang dan membagi surganya denganmu._

_Aku tak berani bercerita banyak, takut salah satu di antara kita______—_bukan, aku takut kau akan terluka jika mendengar semua ceritaku. Dan aku tak ingin menceritakannya karena aku takut kau juga akan menjauhiku, seperti dia.

_Tapi aku tak masalah,_

_Bahkan jika aku tahu ia sedang tersenyum dan memiliki kehidupan yang bebas sepertimu Baek, aku sangat bersyukur______—_aku berharap dapat bertemu dengannya lagi suatu hari nanti. Karena aku tahu bahwa ia memiliki senyuman yang bagus sama seperti saat kau tersenyum Baek.

Baekhyun membaca surat itu berkali-kali dari atas sampai bawah. Sungguh ia tak menyangka kalau Chanyeol memiliki cinta pertama yang tak terbalaskan. Tapi ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut pada surat itu.

Tidak, ia sama sekali tak menganggap surat itu 'tidak penting' seperti biasa. Bahkan kini ia mulai sedikit mengakui kesamaan ia dan Park Chanyeol_______—_cinta mereka bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tapi Baekhyun berbeda, tak seperti Chanyeol yang ketika wanita tersebut memiliki orang yang dicintainya_______—_ia menghilang. Sementara Baekhyun? Ia bahkan berkali-kali lebih sakit dari pada seorang Park Chanyeol. Ya..

"Kini kau manarikku Park Chanyeol." gumam Baekhyun sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

_23th paperplane: Baekhyun's Letter_

* * *

_Hei, bodoh!  
_

_Kau tahu, menurutku ceritamu itu tidak menarik! membosankan!  
_

_Dan lagipula, jika kau menganggap cerita cinta pertamamu itu menyedihkan, kenapa kau tidak gantung diri saja dalam sel mu itu sejak lama?_

_Aku tahu kau sebenarnya mulai mensyukuri hidup dan bisa melepasnya. Kenapa bersedih?_

_Kau mencintainya. Tapi kau lebih bahagia jika wanita itu mencintai pria yang lebih bisa menjaga dan memperluas dunianya. Lalu apa yang salah?_

_Kau benar-benar beruntung bahwa wanita itu memiliki pria yang sangat bisa menjaganya dan membuatnya bahagia sampai sekarang. Kau tahu perasaannya pada pria itu melebihi segalanya________ sehingga kau menahan perasaanmu yang meledak-ledak saat itu. Ya, aku merasakannya. Karena kau tahu, dialah yang paling berarti bagimu________—_tak akan terganti bukan?

_________Kau sudah melangkah duluan sebelum kau melihat secerca senyuman yang memberikanmu harapan kembali. Kau beruntung kawan, sungguh beruntung.  
_

_________Jadi kau jangan bersedih bodoh!_

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat surat dari Baekhyun. Tumben sekali anak itu membalas surat Chanyeol agak panjang. Pria tinggi itu sepertinya merasakan kesaamaan kembali. "Aku tahu kau pernah merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku kan Baekhyun? Ah, andai saja kau selalu ada untukku setiap hari, pasti aku sangat senang karena bisa berbagi banyak hal denganmu."

Setelah berkali-kali membaca surat itu, satu hal yang Chanyeol harus garis bawahi dari surat itu_________________—_kawan.

* * *

Baekhyun menhela nafasnya panjang. Ia duduk di salah satu ruangan bercat putih dengan bau obat yang tak begitu menyengat_________________—_mungkin karena ia sudah terbiasa. Bulan kesayangannya tentu belum muncul karena ini masihlah siang. Semakin lama ia melamun, ia semakin terbayang akan Park Chanyeol dan surat-suratnya itu. Bagimanapun juga ia masih tetap yakin bahwa kehidupan Park Chanyeol lebih beruntung daripada dirinya.

Tidak. Ia salah.

Kehidupannya juga sangat indah sebelum hal ini terjadi.

Kehidupan mereka pasti sangatlah indah pada saat itu...

Sungguh terkadang Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya sedang terjatuh akibat kesalahannya dulu_________________—_mungkin sama seperti Park Chanyeol.

_________Aku akui. Suratmu membuatku tertarik. Bahkan saat ini aku sedang bercermin. Melihat diriku sendiri_

_Belasan tahun aku sudah hidup dalam kebebasan yang menusukku. Oksigen yang membuatku bisa hidup________ hanyalah kedok untuk mengikatku dalam dunia yang menyedihkan ini. Aku tahu perasaanmu________—_ketika cinta itu datang, tersenyum dan menjagamu. Aku tak pernah mengungkapkannya secara terbuka_________________—_karena aku tahu saat aku mengucapkannya, ia akan menjauhiku. 

_________Kau mencintai__________________—_tanpa sadar kau dicintai. Bukan sebagai kekasih.  


_________Dulu, aku sering mengecup pipi merahnya dan ia membalasku dengan senyuman dan pelukan hangat. Sampai aku sadar bahwa nafasku tidak menderu ketika aku selalu bersamanya. Aku selalu ingin melakukan apapun untuknya__________________—_untuk kakakku_________________—_yang selalu ada untukku.

_________Aku mencintainya.  
_

_________Kakak kandungku sendiri._

_________Walau terdengar menjijikkan jika orang lain tahu, aku tetap tak bisa menahannya. Namun ia selalu bersamaku, menjagaku, memberi tahu cantiknya dunia__________________—_tetap saja ikatan kami sebagai saudara tak akan pernah putus. Walaupun aku tahu terkadang aku mengabaikan hakikatku sebagai adik kandungnya_________________—_sungguh aku sama sekali tak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Yang selalu menerimaku apa adanya.

_________Ini sangat menyayat hati ketika aku tahu ia akan menikahi pria tidak bermoral itu. Ada apa denganku di masa lalu? Kenapa aku membiarkan malaikat yang membuatku melupakan penyakit ini malah sebaliknya tersakiti oleh seorang pria brengsek seperti itu._

_________Kalau aku tahu ia akan pergi. Aku pasti sudah mengungkapkannya. Sejak lama. Sungguh._

_________Bahkan jika sejak awal aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya.. Berpisah mungkin akan membuatku kesepian. Aku berpikir bahwa akan baik-baik saja hubungan kami saat itu bisa bertahan selamanya. Tapi jika perasaan ini aku ungkapkan, maka ia tak memiliki kebahagiaan yang tersisa. Ia pasti tak akan mau menerima pernyataan cinta adiknya._

_________Aku merelakannya menikahi pria itu__________________—_yang sebelumnya aku tidak tahu bahwa akan berakhir seperti ini. Bahkan sesudah ia menikah, aku terus saja berpura-pura menjadi dewasa dan bertahap menjauhinya. Sakit jika selalu melihat kini ia tak pernah tersenyum untukmu. Kau di nomor duakan. Ya aku berpura-pura menjadi bijak dan memahami perasaan orang lain. Mencoba cinta yang baru. Namun kenyataannya aku tetaplah sama seperti yang sebelumnya.. tidak konsisten menjadi anak manja yang haus kasih sayang kakaknya, bergantung melebihi apapun. Aku masih ingin melihat senyumnya. Senyumnya yang tulus, bukan senyum kekhawatiran.

_________Aku hanya ingin bebas..._

"Baekhyun-ah.." sahut Victoria membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan. Baekhyun_________________—_dengan wajahnya yang sembab kemudian melihat ke arah wanita yang selalu menemaninya itu "Ya?" responnya yang sehabis melamun.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Uhm_________________—_itu_________________—_mm.." Victoria bingung menjelaskan. Baekhyun bingung melihat ekspresi Victoria yang tidak biasa "Ada apa noona? Katakan saja."

Victoria menhela nafas dengan berat "Itu_________________—_apa kau sudah melihat kalender Baekhyun?" kata Victoria pelan. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, astaga, bagaimana aku bisa lupa hari ini!" ia menepuk jidatnya.

"Jadi kau akan kesana?" tanya Victoria. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, sore nanti." jawabnya. "Bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Victoria dengan nada yang agak lirih. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil melihat Victoria "Eh_________________—_maksudku_________________—_maaf aku pikir itu sangat privasi, tolong lupakan saja ucapanku tadi lagipula aku sedang sibuk jadi_________________—_" ia buru-buru keluar ruangan menahan malu.

_Mana mungkin ia akan mengajak orang luar sepertiku!_

"Tunggu!" tahan Baekhyun. Victoria melihat Baekhyun dengan khawatir. "Kau boleh ikut." kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" ulang Victoria tak percaya. "Kau boleh ikut kok noona, itu juga jika kau tidak sibuk."

"T_________________—_tentu saja aku akan meluangkan waktuku!" wajah Victoria langsung berbinar dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Blam!

Tentu saja, walaupun sebenarnya urusan Baekhyun kali ini sangat privasi, namun ia tak mungkin mengabaikan orang tulus seperti Victoria bermuka murung seperti itu. Lagipula, kalau bukan Victoria yang menyuruhnya mengingat kalender, mungkin Baekhyun akan merasa semakin bersalah keesokan harinya.

Ya, ia harus berterima kasih pada Victoria dan mengajak wanita itu bersamanya.

Ke makam kakak tercintanya itu.

* * *

_To Be Con_


	8. Past

_Maaf ya update ff nya lama banget, seharusnya hari rabu udah publish cuma yah... ga ke save gitu gara2 tiba2 wifi rumah dissconnect_

_jadi ya... ngetik lagi... mianhae... /gampar saya mas bram/_

* * *

_I just wait for you, just back to_  
_So that those times that seemed like a lie_  
_Can be colored in me_

_I just pray for you, just turn me on_  
_So that I can fall asleep in your embrace,_  
_That I feel like I'll never be in again_

* * *

.

.

Sampah masyarakat.

Anak buangan.

Sebuah kalimat yang dapat memekakkan telinga. Hanya dengan sekali sebut, mereka akan terus mengingatnya, memandangnya dan terus menjauhi orang yang memiliki sebutan itu. Lagipula siapa yang ingin dipanggil seperti itu? Aku juga tidak. Tapi itulah panggilan mereka padaku.

Di sinilah aku berdiri. Di sebuah panti asuhan sambil meratapi nasib.

2 tahun belakangan ini aku melalui masa-masa kritis kehidupanku yang di awali oleh kecelakaan ayahku dan di susul ibuku yang seorang pecandu narkotika_____—_yang membuangku tak lebih lama setelah ayahku meninggal. Membawa laki-laki berwajah mesum yang berganti setiap harinya. Mengacuhkan anak kandungnya dan lebih memilih _mengangkat _uang sebagai anaknya. Umurku barulah 14 tahun, lalu aku bisa apa kecuali menuruti semua perintah ibuku. Di sinilah aku dibuang_____—_di sebuah panti asuhan yang banyak orang bilang 'rumah buangan'. Disinilah aku kabur. Tak ada tempat lain. Hanya disini.

Sedih?

Ku rasa tidak.

Aku sudah muak dengan ibuku yang tenggelam dalam _euforia_ nya sendiri. Cukup sudah aku menderita dan aku harus mencari jati diriku. Ya, mungkin agak aneh jika aku memulainya dengan panti asuhan. Tapi, itu tidaklah buruk, kawan. Mereka semua adalah orang yang baik. Ketika pertma kali datang, mereka semua langsung mengerumuniku layaknya semut koloni. Mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan yang biasa dilontarkan. Aku senang melihat wajah mereka. Aku rasa aku sudah menemukan keluarga baru.

Aku memiliki beberapa 'keluarga baru' yang sudah lumayan dekat denganku. Dengan sifat mereka.

Aku memiliki Hyukjae hyung_____—_ia paling tua diantara kami, seorang kakak yang bisa diandalkan namun sering menonton video porno diam-diam ketika jam tidur. Ada Xiumin hyung_____—_ia sangat baik dan juga seperti ibu asrama kedua bagi kami yang sering mengomel melihat kami yang ribut dalam kamar. Ada Yixing hyung_____—_ia adalah adik Xiumin hyung, memiliki dimensi sendiri dalam hidupnya, kami tak terlalu dekat, tetapi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama memainkan gitar. Ada Kyungsoo_____—_dia adalah anak yang pintar dan pandai memasak, ia juga sangat perduli dengan lingkungan sekitar_____—_terutama mengurusi anak-anak yang berantakan. Dan yang terakhir...

Sehun.

Ia adalah anak yang menurutku tergolong paling sempurna di antara kami_____—_sebelumnya. Ia terlahir dari pasangan dokter yang sudah mempunyai nama rumah sakit sampai ke Internasional. Rupawan, kaya, dan juga memiliki popularitas yang tidak biasa. Namun kalian pasti tahu, tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Ya. Sehun berbeda.

Dibuang.

Sama sepertiku?

Tidak. Kami berbeda.

Ia adalah yang paling muda di antara kami semua. Ya. Dan juga memiliki masa-masa yang sulit juga diantara kami.

_"Jangan pernah menerima apapun dari orang asing!"_

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang di telingaku sampai sekarang. Ibuku mungkinlah seorang pecandu_____—_well, tapi ia benar. Namun Sehun berbeda. Ia bosan dengan kehidupan damai_-_nya dan menjelma menjadi maniak di usia yang menurutku sangat muda. Ia melebarkan sayapnya, mencoba untuk menjelajahi kehidupan bebas dan liar. Ayolah umurnya baru 12 tahun!

Ia terlalu sering keluar kamar melalui jendela tanpa sepengetahuan kami. Ia sangat pintar dan lihai. Tak jauh dari tempat kami tinggal, ada beberapa anak jalanan yang kau bisa saja menyebut mereka sebagai 'preman' atau apapun itu. Sering terdengar suara botol yang terjatuh. Ah, mereka sedang mabuk. Suara teriakan dan pukulan juga sering terdengar_____—_artinya mereka sedang berkelahi. Terkadang juga terdengar suara wanita-wanita dewasa dengan omongan mereka yang _nakal_ meracuni telinga kami. Secinta-cintanya Hyukjae hyung dalam menonton video porno, ia selalu mengumpat pada suara-suara _seductive _itu. Lalu apa yang membuat Sehun tertarik dengan dunia tersebut?

Banyak gosip mulai beredar. Tentu saja tentang kelakuan buruk Sehun. Memang benar dan kenyataan. Kami semua yang semula diam mulai menasehatinya. Ia sebelumnya merupakan anak yang penurut kini mulai memberontak. Kami tak dapat mengadukannya pada ibu asrama, karena kau tahu, sekali kami berbuat hal yang sangat fatal maka kami akan diusir. Terkadang kami masih memiliki hati nurani untuk 'setan kecil' itu.

Ia sangat tampan_____—_paling tampan diantara kami. Gara-gara kelakuan buruknya, panti asuhan kami pun di cap jelek. Layaknya tempat pembuangan sampah, mereka mulai menyebut kami sampah masyarakat. Kami selalu berusaha bilang pada ibu asrama bahwa itu tidak benar. Sehun tidur dengan lelap saat malam. Dan ibu asrama pun yang menangis percaya dengan kebohongan yang kami buat. Dasar _maknae_ brengsek itu!

Aku tak ingin membahasnya lagi. Walaupun seperti itu. Ada satu hal yang membuatku tertarik melalui jendela kecil kamarku. Alasan mengapa aku jarang keluar kamar. Bukan, bukan karena tidak siap menghadapi caci maki masyarakat_____—_bahkan aku adalah orang yang lebih siap dari siapapun. Dari sini, kau bisa melihat sebuah rumah sakit megah yang berdiri kokoh tepat di samping jendela kamarku. Aku bisa melihat dokter yang berlalu lalang dan juga pasien-pasien yang sering keluar masuk rumah sakit itu.

Aku melihatnya.

Seorang gadis_____—_kurasa sedang memakai topi rusia berwarna putih_____—_seputih salju. Maniknya berwarna hazel dan kulitnya putih pucat. Rambutnya yang tertutup oleh topi itu, aku bisa melihatnya, berwarna coklat keemasan dan dibiarkan tergerai. Ketika keluar dari rumah sakit, ia sering mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, ya, ia melihatku. Ia mengetahuiku. Aku hanya diam saja. Sementara tanpa diduga ia tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya untukku. Aku sangat senang_____—_bahkan hampir menangis saat aku melihat senyum gadis itu. Sejak saat itu, aku sering bertegur sapa walaupun hanya sekedar tanda melambaikan tangan. Aku sangat senang.

Namun ada hal yang membuatku sedih. Ia sering kali keluar masuk rumah sakit akhir-akhir ini. Aku sering berpikir, sakit apakah dia? Apakah ia bisa sembuh? Aku selalu berdoa untuknya. Pasti.

Sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar tidak datang ke rumah sakit sama sekali. Sehari. Dua hari. Seminggu. Sebulan_____—_aku terus menunggunya. Apakah ia sudah sembuh? Apakah ia sudah kembali ke sekolah? Apakah aku dilupakan?

Aku tahu ia pasti memiliki kehidupannya juga. Dan aku adalah orang yang menyedihkan yang menunggunya. Aku tahu diri dan ku lanjutkan hidupku.

Setahun kemudian, ia kembali. Aku senang sekali. Namun, ia tak mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan melambaikan tangannya seperti dulu. Aku juga melihat ia membawa seorang laki-laki bersamanya. Ah, aku sudah tahu dari awal bahwa ia bukanlah jodohku. Mereka mungkin sepasang kekasih. Mesra sekali. Aku tak dapat melihat muka sang pria karena selalu tertutupi oleh topi. Untuk apa mereka ke rumah sakit?

Bukan hanya sekali, dua kali. Bahkan setiap bulan. Aku mulai cemas. Apakah gadis yang aku sayangi itu kembali sakit? Kalau begitu Tuhan, tolong sembuhkan kembali dia.

Ya, benar saja. Tuhan lagi-lagi mengabulkan doa ku dengan cepat. Karena selang beberapa bulan, ia kembali tidak pernah datang ke rumah sakit. Melegakan dan sedikit mengecewakan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku harus mengutamakan kebahagiaan gadis itu. Aku kembali harus melangkah maju dan melanjutkan hidupku sama seperti saat aku kehilangan dia dulu.

Tak berselang lama, Aku dan Kyungsoo sama-sama memasuki sebuah sekolah menengah ke atas yang terkenal paling elit di Korea. Aku tidak perduli akan cap itu. Aku bangga. Aku dan Kyungsoo bisa masuk karena beasiswa yang songsaengnim kami berikan saat SMP dulu. Ya, kata orang kami adalah murid yang sangat pintar. Tapi, aku sangat tidak yakin.

Aku dan Kyungsoo agaknya mengalami sedikit tekanan ketika orang-orang bertanya apa pekerjaan orang tua kami. Aku dan Kyungsoo hanya terus diam-diam menutupi semuanya, agar yang kami lakukan selama ini tidak sia-sia. Aku harus bisa lulus dari sekolah ini dan juga membuang semua masa kecilku yang menyedihkan.

"Apa orang tua kalian seorang menteri? ataukah memiliki perusahaan dan pemegang saham?"

Kebanyakan pertanyaan itulah yang terlontar dari mereka. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil berkata "Rahasia." dan langsung melontarkan sebuah lelucon pada mereka_____—_dan ya mereka lupa dengan pertanyaan mereka. Syukurlah aku adalah orang yang tergolong bisa berbaur dengan orang lain. Kyungsoo pun begitu, ia hanya memilih diam dan menunjukkan potensinya menjadi murid teladan. Aku bangga padanya. Sungguh.

Sekolah kami cukup jauh dari panti asuhan, bahkan butuh waktu 2 jam untuk sampai ke sekolah. Baguslah, tak akan ada orang yang tahu siapa sebenarnya kami. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Ketika langkah kaki kami sudah sampai menuruni bis terakhir. Sebuah tatapan sinis para masyarakat kembali harus kami hadapi. Aku dan Kyungsoo sengaja melepas blazer kami dan menggantinya menjadi jaket n=biasa agar tidak ketahuan. Tetapi tetap saja, cemohan terus menghujani kami sampai menusuk urat nadi.

"Lihat mereka sudah pulang!"

"Siapa siapa?"

"Sampah panti asuhan itu katanya bersekolah, tapi kenapa bisa-bisanya pulang malam."

"Mereka bersekolah? Dimana?"

"Ah paling mereka bersekolah di tempat pembuangan atau tidak di sekolah yang memiliki banyak murid bermasalah."

"Sekolahnya pun juga buangan ya."

"Pulang malam sampai jam 11 begini, mereka pasti habis mabuk."

"Ya, seperti si muda Sehun itu yang terjerumus pada pergaulan bebas, pastilah kakak-kakak sampahnya juga memasuki dunia gelap yang lebih parah dari adiknya."

"Menjijikkan."

"Tidak bermoral."

"Apa mereka tidak ingin cepat-cepat pergi."

Kami hanya bisa diam dan terus berjalan lurus. Ingatlah kata Hyukjae hyung._ "Jangan dengarkan, jangan menunduk, kalian tidak salah. Tunjukkan pada mereka suatu hari nanti."_

Tetap saja aku merasa sakit. Terutama aku khawatir ketika melihat Kyungsoo. Ia memang anak yang tergolong kuat, namun aku tahu hatinya pastilah sangat rapuh melebihiku. Lalu, sebenarnya siapa yang tidak bermoral?

.

.

"_____—_"

"Ngh..." Chanyeol membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Cahaya matahari sepertinya mengintip ventilasi selnya dan membuat silau. Artinya pagi sudah datang. Ia segera bangun dan mengusap matanya. Tumben sekali ia dapat terbangun dengan mandiri.

Sejenak ia terdiam.

"Apa aku...bermimpi? Masa lalu?" tanyanya sambil bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Oh, ini hari senin." gumamnya pelan sesaat melihat kalender meja yang tertampang jelas di sampingnya. "Hari ini aku akan menceritakan banyak hal pada Baekhyun." katanya lagi.

* * *

Saat itu hari terasa sangat dingin. Langit tampak kelabu meskipun bukan pertanda sang hujan akan datang. Butiran-butiran lembut berwarna putih terus saja berjatuhan dan menyelimuti kota. Cantik_____, _namun menusuk tulang_____—_membeku sampai ke dalam saraf. Meskipun begitu, banyak sekali sepasang kaki mungil terus berlarian mengelilingi kota dengan senyum polos mereka. Petak umpet, perang bola salju, membuat orang salju, bahkan sampai hanya duduk-duduk menikmati bumi yang sedang di selimuti oleh warna putih.

Seperti anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk manis di sebuah ayunan taman_____—_ia hanya melihat sendu kepada anak-anak lain yang riang bermain. Kaki kecilnya terbenam dalam salju, serta tangan mungilnya yang menggenggam erat tali ayunan dapat merasakan kesepian di tengah ramainya musim dingin ini. Ia hanya dapat membayangkan dirinya dapat bermain bersama mereka.

_bugh!_

Tanpa ia sadari, anak laki-laki itu melemparnya dengan beberapa bola salju.

"Akh!" ia agak kaget. Badannya hampir saja tersungkur hanya karena bola salju. Dan lagi, alih-alih mendatangi anak laki-laki yang terkena lemparan itu, segerombolan anak malah mentertawainya dengan ringan.

"Hahaha, rasakan!"

"Makanya jangan lihat-lihat! Kau itu mengganggu pemandangan saja!"

"Kau pikir kau diterima disini? dasar anak buangan!"

"Hahahaha."

Semua tertawa.

Sakit.

Kecewa.

Sakit di kepalanya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit oleh hinaan anak-anak itu. Terutama anak buangan. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes demi setetes air mulai mengalir turun dari matanya.

Tidak, ia tak boleh menangis lagi

Tapi ini terlalu sakit. Ia tak mempunyai tempat lagi. Tidak.

Ia pun terisak tanpa sadar.

Membuat anak-anak itu semakin mentertawainya. Isak tangisnya tertutupi oleh olok-olok dan caci maki. Tak ada yang menolongnya_____—_bahkan mustahil ada yang mau mendengarnya. Ia hanya bisa mengusap dan mengusap air matanya agar berhenti keluar. Tapi, rasanya itu sangat sulit. Mungkin ia akan berhenti_____—_ketika sudah biasa dengan rasa sakit ini.

"Hentikan!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara mendekat. Anak-anak itu berhenti tertawa, menoleh ke belakang. Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang berlari menghampiri mereka_____—_kemudian tanpa aba-aba pun ia berdiri di depan anak yang menangis itu, berusaha untuk melindunginya.

"_____—_jangan ikut-ikutan!" seorang anak laki-laki yang tadi mencemoh melihat bingung ke arah anak_____—_yang sebenarnya teman mereka.

"Jun benar! Baekhyun memang menyebalkan, biarkan saja ia menangis sesekali." kata yang lain.

Bukannya mendengarkan, mata anak itu malah semakin menyipit dan memandang sini teman-temannya. "Sesekali? apa kalian tidak bisa berhitung?! Bukankah hampir setiap hari kalian mengganggu anak ini?!"

"Ayolah_____—_"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan. Pergi!" bentaknya pelan.

Yang lainnya heran dan menggerutu melihat teman mereka yang sebenarnya paling populer dan berani malah membela anak laki-laki lemah yang cengeng di belakang punggungnya. Tidak masuk akal.

"Dia kenapa sih?"

"Entahlah, mungkin kepalanya habis terbentur tembok."

"Kurasa_____—_sudah gila."

"Ssst! Diam! Nanti bagaimana kalau ia mendengar!"

"Awas nanti kita bisa kena pukul! Pukulannya sangat sakit loh, aku pernah merasakannya!" tangan anak itu sedikit bergetar. Semuanya ikut merinding dan berlari berhamburan menjauhi tempat itu.

Ia memang mendengar, tapi tak di gubrisnya. Ia hanya membalikkan badannya dan berjongkok pada anak yang menangis itu. "Ayo, berdiri! Sampai kapan mau di situ terus!" katanya. Ucapannya memang ketus dan dingin. Tapi kali ini anak yang menangis_____—_yang bernama Baekhyun itu merasa agak senang karena akhirnya ada yang mau menolongnya_____—_walaupun mungkin ini yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir.

"Ayolah! Kau laki-laki kan?!" katanya lagi. Namun tetap saja, hanya isakan yang ia dengar.

Anak itu menghela nafas. Sungguh jika anak perempuan yang menangis, mungkin ia akan memeluknya saat ini_____—_tapi _man_, dia adalah laki-laki_____—_sayangnya. Ia sangat tidak mengerti, kenapa anak laki-laki yang satu ini ketika menangis sangat sulit untuk berhenti. Dia sangat _annoying____—_tapi ia tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah anak laki-laki ketus itu beberapa kali terlihat menguap dan merasa bosan menunggu, Baekhyun_____—_ya, anak itu mulai terdiam dan menurunkan kedua lengan yang menutupi wajahnya. Wajahnya lembab dan basah oleh air mata. Dua buah bola matanya tertuju pada sepasang iris yang melihatnya dengan bingung.

"_____—_" Baekhyun menyebut namanya. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk. "...Sudah jangan menangis, ayo kita pulang." ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyambut tangan dingin anak itu. "Terimakasih_____—_ kau sudah mau menolongku." kata Baekhyun sambil berdiri.

"..." anak itu terdiam. "Aku menolongmu karena kita sama, jangan salah." lagi-lagi kata-kata dingin yang ia lontarkan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

.

.

"_____—_" Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya.

Mimpi?

Kenapa begitu terasa?

Ah, pasti ini adalah mimpi lama yang sudah ia lupakan. Mimpi kecilnya yang menyedihkan. Dan seorang anak laki-laki yang bahkan wajah dan namanya tak bisa ia dengar dalam mimpi_____—_walaupun ia sangat yakin ia menyebut namanya dalam mimpi. Namun sepertinya ada satu kalimat terakhir yang tak asing baginya.

"Aku menolongmu karena kita sama, jangan salah."

Terlalu ketus.

Membuatnya sangat merindukan aroma musim dingin saat itu.


End file.
